Feelings
by Tic-Tac2
Summary: Lizzie and Gordo have been avoiding their feelings lately... will and can they ever confront each other? L/G pairing! ^_^
1. Chapters one thru three

Disclaimer: Nope, nothing. Believe me, if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. Right? Don't you agree? Yeah, I thought so.

'nyways, this is my first Lizzie McGuire fic, so go easy on me, k? I hope the people aren't totally out of character, and I hope u guys like this story!

A few more things:

Plz, plz, plz, if you like Animorphs, read my stories! (yay!) GO T/R! Awww…

AND, if you guys have any Lizzie/Gordo fics you would like me to R/R, recommend them to me! L/G ROCKZ! It's just soooo cute! J Ya know what I mean, right?

:: Flashbacks say, well, flashback ::

:: _Italics _occur when the person is thinking ::

:: There will be **NO **animated Lizzie in this story. I found it too hard to balance reality and well, thinking. Yep, thinking. That's what I'm talking about. *Pats myself on the back* Good job, Lauren! ::

Feelings

By Tic-Tac

  * Chapter one – No POV *

"Hello?"

"Oh, hi Mrs. Sanchez! This is Lizzie. Could I talk to Miranda?" Lizzie twirled the phone cord around her finger. She brushed a lock of blonde hair out of her eyes, nearly jumping around her room in giddy excitement.

"Sure. Hold on." She heard Miranda's mom yell up the stairs in Spanish. Lizzie grinned as she heard her friend's voice on the phone a few seconds later.

"Hey Lizzie! What's up?" Miranda said.

"Guess –,"

"Okay, okay, I'm going. Jeez, don't have a cow!" Miranda yelled. Lizzie heard a slam of a door and a sigh at the other end of the line.

"Sorry Liz. Mom's are so annoying!" Lizzie could almost picture her friend roll her eyes, "so, I repeat, what's up?"

"Well, only that Ethan Craft asked me to the dance!" Lizzie almost screamed. Both girls started squealing into the phone.

"What did he say? Tell me!" Miranda asked, still squealing. Lizzie sat down on her bed, feet up in the air. She grinned.

"He said, 'hey Lizz-ay! Are you going to the dance?'" Lizzie said excitedly.

There was silence at the end of the line.

 "So?" Lizzie said impatiently, "Isn't that totally awesome?"

"Great!" Miranda said, way too late. Lizzie sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You're not jealous, right?" She asked, still sighing.

"No, it's just, he didn't really ask you, did he? I mean, he just asked if you would be there." Miranda said. Lizzie rolled her eyes.

"Miranda, it's not _what_ he says, it's _how_ he says it. He wanted me to be there!" She persisted.

"Okay, cool. Maybe now I can get a date, too. If you can get one, I most definitely can!" Miranda joked. Lizzie laughed.

"Oh, funny. Yes, joke about me. Yeah, I appreciate it." Lizzie said between giggles.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Lizzie. Digital Bean at one, right?"

"Yep. See you there!"

"Bye!"

"Ciao!"

_Click. _

Lizzie set the phone down and stared at her bed sheets, grinning and giggling. She couldn't believe it. The cutest guy in the whole school had asked her if she was going to the dance. 

She pinched herself. Yep, still alive.

Lizzie rolled on her back and looked at her ceiling, the only part of her room not covered in her junk and prized possessions. Her heart fluttered nervously. She would need to find a good outfit for the dance. Lizzie bit her lip, thinking. What would look the best?

What about - -

"Lizzie! Come here please!" Lizzie slowly got up and walked downstairs, holding the phone. She met her mom at the bottom of the stairs. She was grasping Lizzie's brother, Matt, by an ear. Matt mouthed, 'help me'. Lizzie grinned and shook her head. Matt gave her a look of pure terror.

"Your brother," Jo McGuire said angrily, tugging Matt's ear, "Is in trouble with the school."

"Big surprise there." Lizzie said sarcastically. Jo raised her eyebrows and put a hand on her hip.

"Your father and I are going to talk with his principal. Matt somehow 'mysteriously' forgot he had detention today. Anyways, you need to stay home for a while."

"Sure Mom." Lizzie smiled at Matt. He glared at her.

"Two things. One: we'll be at the school. Two: there's dinner in the fridge. I don't know how long we'll be at Matt's school." Jo narrowed her eyes at her son. He grinned innocently up at her and blinked his eyes.  Lizzie rolled her eyes and nodded.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Great. We'll be leaving now. C'mon young man!" Jo marched Matt out the door. Lizzie just smiled at Matt and waved. Seconds later, Lizzie's dad rushed out the door, holding the car keys.

"Good luck!" Lizzie called to the departing car. As soon as they left, she sighed with relief. Lizzie loved her family, but sometimes everything was too chaotic for her to think clearly. She grinned as she thought back to the conversation with Ethan earlier that day.

::FLASHBACK::

"Hey Lizz-ay! Are you going to the dance?" Ethan said, grinning and nodding. Lizzie blushed.

"Yeah, of course I'm going! You're going to be there too, right?" She said, smiling.

"Well, yeah, I just asked you, didn't I?" Ethan said, confused. Lizzie sighed. _He's so cute when he does that! _

"You did."

"Oh. Good. I remembered saying something! See you Monday, along with all the other pretty ladies!" Ethan said, running his hand through his hair. He started to walk away. After a second, he turned around.

"Hey, Lizz-ay?" Ethan asked.

"What?" Lizzie spun around, her heart fluttering madly. _He called her pretty!_

"Does my hair look good?"

"Oh. It looks fine."

:: END OF FLASHBACK::

_He totally likes me_, Lizzie thought, sitting on the couch and turning on the television. She flipped through the channels, rolling her eyes at each one.

_Click. _Cooking. Boring.

_Click. _Animal Planet. Not now.

_Click. _Tennis. Maybe later.

_Click. _News. Lizzie turned up the volume and sat back, listening.

"So, over to the weather. Dave?"

"Thanks Cathy. Here's the weather for this week." Dave pointed to the weather screen behind him.

"Okay. Watch out for storms tonight, possibly thunder and lightning. Also there might be some rain moving in on the west side. So, I guess you shouldn't hold up a metal rod this evening!" Dave laughed and continued, "Saturday and Sunday should have some - - - -,"

Lizzie muted the TV and frowned. She didn't like thunder and lightning, not to mention both at the same time! She shivered and pulled a blanket over herself. She glanced at the window. The sky was starting to get grayish, and droplets of rain beat the window. Lizzie bit her lip nervously and looked at the phone lying beside her. She picked it up and dialed.

Ring... ring... ring --- 

"Hello? Jo McGuire speaking."

"Mom, it's Lizzie."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing!"

"Okay. What is it?"

"Well," Lizzie said, picking at the stitches in her pillow, "I was wondering if I could invite Miranda and Gordo over. You know, to keep me company…"

"Why do you really want them to come over?"

"There's going to be a storm tonight. You know me…"

"Sure, honey. If it's okay with their parents."

"Oh, thank you Mom!" Lizzie grinned happily.

"Have fun. Don't get into trouble." Lizzie rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Don't worry. I'll see you later! Make sure the brat gets what he deserves!"

"Lizzie!"

"Sorry. Bye!"

"I'll see you later tonight."

Lizzie hung up the phone, and immediately dialed again.

_Pick up, pick up, please..._

"Hello?"

"Gordo, this is Lizzie."

"Oh, hi!"

"Yeah, well, I was wondering if you could come over. If it's okay with your mom and dad." Lizzie said into the phone, twisting the cord around her finger.

"Just a sec." Lizzie heard the phone being set down. She waited, crossing her fingers. After a minute the phone was picked up again.

"Lizzie? They say yes."

"Great!"

"I'll see you in a few."

"Okay, bye!" Lizzie smiled, hanging up the phone. Taking a deep breath, she again dialed the phone, warm from talking for so long. This time, Miranda picked up.

"Hello?"

"This is Lizzie--,"

"Hi Liz!"

"Can you come over?" She heard a distant click along with yelling and shuffling. Finally, Lizzie heard her friend's voice.

"I'm there." Miranda said, out of breath.

"See ya. Gordo's coming too."

"Bye!"

Finally. Lizzie grinned and jumped up. She was excited. Her best friends were coming! Not just one, but both! Lizzie squealed. They were going to have so much fun. She then glanced outside again. The trees were swaying in the wind and rain. A flash illuminated the sky for a second, and went out as quickly as it had come. Lizzie walked over to the refrigerator. Jo had left cold pizza.

So much for dinner! 

Lizzie pulled a slice out and set it on a plate. She shoved it in the microwave and set the timer. As soon as she started the countdown, there was a ring at the door. Lizzie rushed to the door and opened it hurriedly.

Gordo stood at the door, hands in his pockets. He smiled at Lizzie and looked past her into the house.

"So, Miranda here yet?" He asked, grinning at her. Lizzie gave him a sidelong look.

"How'd you know she was coming, Gordo?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Let's just say I know you well." He said, stepping into the house and running a hand through his unruly brown hair. Thunder crashed somewhere in the distance. Gordo looked at Lizzie quickly and raised his eyebrows.

"Scared?" He asked. Lizzie looked away and shrugged. Gordo smiled.

"Maybe."

"Yeah, well," Gordo said, putting an arm around her shoulders, "You've got your best friend here to call 911 if you struck by lightning."

"Gordo!" Lizzie said, glaring lightheartedly at him. She laughed and tugged at his arm.

"Hungry?" She asked, motioning towards the kitchen, "I've got a real delicacy in there: cold pizza."

"I love America!" Gordo said, holding his hands up in prayer. Lizzie grinned at him.

"C'mon, let's have some. I'm starving."

 * Chapter two – Lizzie's POV *

I led Gordo into the kitchen and went right to the microwave. I opened it and my pizza sat on a plate, sizzling. The smell was so great. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I saw that perfect slice topped off with piles of cheese and sauce. Gordo was right – America's the greatest!

"Mmmm… looks good." Gordo said, taking a seat at the table. I sat down next to him. I took a bite and nodded, mouth full. Gordo grinned at me.

When I finished chewing, I swallowed and looked at Gordo. He took a deep breath.

"So, um, Lizzie. How's your day been going?" He said, clasping his hands together. I looked at him. I tried to think of anything special…

Then I remembered. Ethan! Oh, Ethan! He invited me to the dance! I smiled at Gordo, positively bursting with happiness and nervousness again at the prospect.

"Ethan asked me if I was going to the dance! As in, Ethan Craft. **The** Ethan Craft." I squealed, waiting for a response from Gordo. His face fell slightly. He looked away and smiled quickly, nodding his head.

"Great. You always wanted that," Gordo said unenthusiastically. I gave him a worried glance. I wonder what's wrong with him! I knew he didn't like Ethan very much, but he has to deal with our 'girl talk' all the time. Isn't he used to it now?

"So, uh, I guess - -," He said, picking up a napkin and folding it.

"What?" I asked.

Ding, dong! Ding, dong! 

Gordo jumped up and scooted out his chair. The napkin fell to the floor.

"I'll get it. It's probably 'Randa," he said, picking it up. I put a hand on his arm. He turned around sharply.

"Nice try, Gordo. Spill. You can tell me anything! I'm your best friend. So answer this: did you get a date to the dance?" I asked quickly, almost running out of breath. I smiled at him.

"No. No, it's nothing Lizzie. I just wanted to make sure we'll still hang out at the dance. You know, as the three amigos." He said, rushing into the hall. I frowned and walked after him, thinking.

"Lizzie! Gordo! Hey guys!" Miranda called to us from the doorway. Gordo let her in, and I was surprised to see her carrying some bags.

"What are those for?" I asked, eyeing the bags and raising an eyebrow in her direction. Miranda laughed.

"Oh, come now, Lizzie! How could you invite both of your favorite friends over on a Friday night without having a sleepover?" She said, grinning like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I just shrugged and looked at Gordo. He was looking at the floor and toying with a pebble on the carpet. Miranda coughed.

"Huh?" Gordo asked, looking up, "What?" Miranda laughed.

"C'mon Miranda," I said, "Your bags can't put themselves away." I started walking up the stairs, Miranda following. I looked back. Gordo went back to the kitchen and I heard the microwave begin its humming. I helped heave Miranda's stuff all the way up to my room and finally, exhausted, I threw it on my bed.

"What do you have in there, bricks?" I asked, feeling around the edges. Miranda shook her head and grinned.

"Nah, only rocks."

When we went downstairs, Gordo was sitting at the kitchen table, eating a slice of pepperoni pizza. Miranda drooled.

"That looks good! I'm hungry. Mom forgot to feed me," she said, pouting and sniffing pathetically. Gordo snorted into his pizza.

"Eww! Gordo!" Miranda said, scrunching up her nose, "I'm not hungry anymore!" Then she laughed.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" I asked, looking at them. Miranda raised her hand.

"Miranda?" I asked, pointing to her.

"Truth or dare, talking about guys…" Miranda grinned at Gordo. He put on a look of pain and shook his head sadly.

"That's what happens when you have boy-crazy girls for best friends," he muttered, loud enough for us to hear.

"Hey! I'm not boy-crazy!" I argued, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Are to!" Gordo said, grinning smugly at me. That just made me madder.

"How would you know, Mr. Knows-His-Best-Friend-So-Well?" I asked. Gordo just smiled at me, and I smiled back. I couldn't stop grinning at him, and when I finally looked away, I felt a strange fluttering in my stomach. Miranda waved a hand in front of my face.

"Hello? Lizzie? Are you there?" She asked, looking thoughtfully from me to Gordo and back again. A blush rose from my neck to my cheeks and I looked at the floor, thoroughly embarrassed.

"I won," I heard Gordo say softly. My heart surged and my stomach fluttered. I looked up at my two best friends.

"I'll…I'll be right back!" I blurted loudly, rushing to the bathroom. It was the only safe place to go. I charged into the small room and slammed the door behind me. Breathing heavily, I looked at myself in the mirror.

_What's wrong with you?_ I asked myself, turning on the faucet and rubbing my face with a damp washcloth. Why had I acted so strange?

Suddenly, I thought of the seemingly impossible.

Did I like Gordo?

_No! _I thought, correcting myself. He's my best friend. Best. Friend. Do I have to spell it for myself?

But, I couldn't stop thinking about him. I mean, he's the coolest guy I've ever known, and probably ever will know. He's funny, nice, kind, sweet, caring, cute… cute? Did I just say cute? Did I just call my best friend cute? Lizzie McGuire, you've got serious problems.

I grabbed the washcloth and tried to tear it apart. Didn't work to well. Furious, I stuffed my face into the cloth and screamed, my yell sounding dull and muddy through the towel. The question haunted me.

Did I like Gordo?

David Zephyr Gordon has been my best friend ever since we were in diapers. I gave him the name Gordo, and he gave me the name Lizzie. We were always there for each other, watching one another's back. Of course I love him – as a best friend. And as a best friend only. Right?

I thought back to recent memories. Gordo comforting me after Ronnie dumped me for another girl, Gordo warding off Kate, Gordo just being Gordo when I got in a bad mood... who wouldn't want a great best friend like him?

Then why did I suddenly feel so strange around Gordo?

I buried my face in the wet washcloth again and attempted to hit my head on the counter. I was halfway there when I heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Lizzie? You've been in there for ten minutes! Did you fall in?" I heard Miranda say through the door. I dried my face and opened the door quickly.

"I'm fine. I just discovered a major makeup 'don't'," I lied, laughing. Miranda laughed, but she was staring at me as though she was expecting more. I ignored the look and walked back into the kitchen where Gordo was cleaning up his dishes. He turned around and my stomach did a strange flop.

"She lives!" Gordo shouted, grinning. I blushed and he looked at me, confused. _Does he suspect anything?_

"Oh," I said, grinning, "too much blush." Gordo looked relieved and sat down. I breathed deeply.

"Really?" A voice from behind me said, "I thought - -," I turned around and clasped a hand over Miranda's mouth and smiled at Gordo.

"Ha!" I practically screamed, "Miranda, you're such a joker! You could be a comedian, you know!" I laughed hysterically. Miranda rolled her eyes and Gordo just looked confused. I almost felt sorry for him, except for the fact that I was feeling sorry for myself right then.

"Did I miss something?" Gordo asked, speaking to me. I shook my head frantically.

"Nope, nothing. Nothing at all. Zip. Nada. Zilch." I said.

"Okay…" He said, now looking at Miranda. She just smiled sweetly at him. I glared at her. Okay, she knew. Somehow or another, she knew.

_She_ knew, but did I?

* Chapter three – Gordo's POV *

_Say something! _I thought, lowering my head. Lizzie was stuttering and twirling her thumbs, looking everywhere except where I was sitting. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

I felt like a goldfish out of water.

"So!" Miranda said loudly, coming to my rescue, "let's do something! How 'bout making some popcorn, Liz?" Lizzie nodded and rushed to the cupboard and pulled out a microwave popcorn bag. She shoved it in the microwave and set the timer for five minutes.

"What do you guys want to do?" I asked, breaking my silence at last. Miranda grinned.

"That's easy! Truth or dare! How many times do I have to tell you people?" She asked. Lizzie smiled, but sent Miranda a look of pure hate.

"Miranda, Gordo, don't you think that truth or dare is a little, babyish?" She asked hopefully, looking at me in particular. I nodded at Miranda.

"Yeah." I agreed, "totally."

"There's no escaping it," Lizzie said.

"Yup." I agreed again. I was starting to feel like a total idiot. Especially since Miranda was looking at Lizzie and me in a strange way. She was partly smiling, listening to us bicker with no one.

It made me really uncomfortable. I squirmed in my seat.

Beep! Beep! Beep! 

Saved by the microwave! I jumped up and ran towards it, only to run into…Lizzie.

"Ow!" Lizzie yelled as our heads collided. I jumped back, rubbing my forehead. Lizzie bit her lip and grabbed my arm to balance herself. 

"How cute!" Miranda laughed. Head spinning, I glared at her and turned back to Lizzie.

"Are you okay?" I asked, concerned. She just grinned at me. I rubbed my head.

"You've got one hard noggin, McGuire," I whispered, chuckling. She giggled and rolled her eyes. My heart melted. 

Right then, I wanted to do nothing but tell her how I feel.

But she's my best friend. She trusts me.

It would be so awkward being around her if I told her how I feel. If I told her I am hopelessly in love with her.

It would ruin our friendship. I just know it. I mean, we've been friends since we were both in diapers. Would I really want to tilt the balance and cause her and me to tumble off different sides? How could I live with myself? We had such a great relationship how it was. Right here, right now. I couldn't be selfish and wreck it.

That's what I would be, selfish. Selfish, egocentric, and self-centered.

"Gordo? Gordo? You in there?" I heard my Lizzie's voice say. _My _Lizzie? Am I crazy? I mentally slapped myself and focused my eyes.

"Yeah." I said, breathing deeply. The blood must have gone to my head. Lizzie grinned at me and touched my arm. The feeling sent shivers down my spine. My heart rate increased when her eyes locked on mine.

"Good." She said, nodding her head and smiling dazzlingly.

All of a sudden, I heard coughing from behind me. Lizzie's hand shot off my arm and I stuck a hand in a pocket and ran the other through my curly mop of brown hair. I smiled at Miranda.

"Sorry I had to disrupt, but it was getting too cute." Miranda giggled and I blushed about five shades of red, but I turned away just in time so that Lizzie and Miranda couldn't see my face burning up.

"Uh-huh," Lizzie said, rolling her eyes, "I'd like to see you run into Gordo. It hurts!" Miranda just grinned and sat down, shaking her head.

"Well, it wouldn't be funny that way. Let's just say you two were, hmmm… meant to crash." She laughed. I decided to bring to an end this conversation quickly.

"Right," I said, "Could we stop? The, the popcorn's done." I reached over and grabbed the hot bag of popcorn, switching it from hand to hand because of the heat.

"Sure," Lizzie and Miranda said, Miranda still smiling. I opened the bag, and we dug in.


	2. Chapter four

**AUTHOR'S NOTES (AKA PATHETIC RAMBLINGS):**

Hi all! 

**Thanks for reviewing and stuff… you guys are sooo nice! :) *grins***

**  *****~***** L/G forever and ever and ever and ever… *****~*******

**YEAH! Well, I feel like rambling so, if you don't want to listen to me, well, just don't! So there! :)**

**Just kidding! I luv you all! *hugs everyone***

**Too tight… can't breath…**

**YAY! Does anyone here like oldies? The songs, I mean. I love them too much. My mom complains that I never turn off my stereo and stuff like that. Hmm… oh… *laughs* I think they're soooo romantic, and sweet, and just great sounding without that extra rap and stuff. No offence to anyone out there, but the whole rap thing just doesn't do it for me, ya know?**

**OLDIES! 50s, 60s, and 70s rock. Groovy! Stellar!**

**In case you haven't noticed, I'm a hopeless romanticist. I'm obsessed. My friends would tell you otherwise, but they don't know about my fanfiction life! *twitch* don't tell them! Please! *hehehe***

**Just kidding – I love my friends! Moe, Jen, Eric, Justine, Eunice… you guys rock! If you're even reading this… if not…**

**For the readers, I'm sorry if I'm scaring you. At least you just read my writing. I'm scarier in real life. *snorts and rolls eyes* I sicken myself.**

**Oh, by the way, GO HURRICANES! Softball is da bomb! :) Exploding. In mid air.**

**Oh, and other teams, out of our way! A Hurricane is coming! Say goodbye!**

**Oh, sorry… I'm boring u…**

***blinks***

**So back to the story…  **

* Chapter four – Miranda's POV *

I couldn't help it. I kept smiling.

My two best friends had a major crush on one another, and were oblivious that the other person knew it! It was so cute. It reminded me of one of those hopeless, sappy, love-filled movies where you just want the two people to get together…

You know what I mean, right? I'm not just talking to air? Good!

Well, I have two words for you: Matchmaker Miranda. Oh, I was going to get Lizzie and Gordo together… somehow…

I threw some more raw popcorn kernels into my mouth and crunched down. Hard. I grinned at Lizzie as she scrunched up her face in disgust.

"Miranda! You know I hate that!" Lizzie cried, shoving her hand into the bowl we had poured the popcorn in. She flicked a strand of blond hair out her face and raised her eyebrows at me.

"I know. That's why I do it." I murmured grinning, barely above a whisper. Lizzie stopped digging for popcorn and leaned forward to hear me. At the same time, Gordo's hand brushed Lizzie's in the bowl. He immediately pulled back and flushed red. Lizzie blushed slightly, and shivered, despite the warm room. I smiled inwardly, marveling at my genius plan. Oh, I'm good. And it was just going to get better. This was going to be easier than I thought.

Man, they had it bad. They had it real bad.

I decided to try a subtle approach. I was going to do anything to get them to admit their feelings for each other. And if I wasn't there…

This sappy movie is gonna be finished by Miranda Sanchez! No doubt about that!

I looked at my two flushed friends. I casually tightened my loosening ponytail.

"I'll be right back. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" I announced, laughing. I thought it was a good statement. Don't you think so?

Lizzie rolled her eyes and flicked me on the shoulder exasperatedly.

"Shoo fly, don't bother me." Lizzie said. I smiled and pulled out my ponytail. Holding the ponytail holder between my teeth, I fashioned a new ponytail and wrapped the holder twice around my thick, dark hair. Lizzie watched me.

"Aren't you going?" Lizzie asked, putting a hand on her hip. I raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

"You want me to go?" I asked, pretending to look hurt. When Lizzie opened her mouth, I waved a hand, "don't worry about it."

I grinned at her and walked to the bathroom, only to come around and stand near the wall, watching Gordo and Lizzie from around the corner.

Oh, I know, I'm a total eavesdropper. But, it didn't really count, because these are my favorite, best friends we're talking about, not someone like, oh, Kate and Ethan. I grinned. That would be funny to listen to.

I mean, Ethan's totally hot, but he has no brains. He was about as interesting to talk to as wallpaper. Or at least I've been told. I could never get more then a few sentences out of him. But hey, he's hot! Who needs smarts? 

Wait, did I just say that?

And Kate's brain is dedicated to make Gordo's, Lizzie's, and my life miserable. Oh, and shop. Yeah, that's about it.

I focused my attention back on Lizzie and Gordo. As I watched, I became more and more exasperated. I just listened, sighing softly behind the corner of the wall.

"So, um… great popcorn!" Gordo said, looking at his hands and pretending to study them. Lizzie fingered a piece of fluffy popcorn and nodded, slightly blushing.

"Yeah, it's really good," Lizzie plopped a piece in her mouth. I rolled my eyes and ducked behind the wall as Gordo looked towards the bathroom. Taking a deep breath, he scooted his chair closer to Lizzie. My mouth twitched and I almost smiled. Lizzie stopped chewing her popcorn and swallowed, smiling at Gordo. He gave her a sidelong grin.

"So, um, Lizzie…" he began, glancing towards the bathroom and me again. He didn't seem to want to look at her. Or maybe he was afraid I would overhear. Too late, old buddy old pal.

 Lizzie bit her lip and looked at him. He nervously twitched in his seat.

"Yeah Gordo?" Lizzie asked.

"Maybe, we, uh, could…um –,"

Suddenly, there was a rumbling noise and a thump of steps as the garage opened. The rest of the McGuire's were home.

"Lizzie! We're home!"

Groaning inwardly, I saw Gordo jump and avoid Lizzie's gaze. He resumed eating his popcorn as Matt, Jo, and Sam McGuire walked into the kitchen. Holding the keys, Jo waved at Gordo and set the keys on the hook. Before Lizzie or Gordo could see me, I rushed into the bathroom and flushed the toilet, for good effect. I felt like hitting myself.

I should've known. Lizzie's family was the perfect kin to spoil special 'moments'. When I got into the kitchen, Jo gave me a smile.

"Hi Miranda! Nice to see you!"

"Ditto, Mrs. McGuire!" I smiled and walked up to Lizzie. She was staring at the popcorn bowl, obviously deep in thought. I patted her shoulder.

"Boy troubles?" I whispered. Lizzie nodded.

"Yeah, I totally don't know what to do about Ethan! He's been looking so cute lately!"

I let that go. Whatever. If she wanted to play innocent, that's okay with me. I just nodded knowingly at her.

"Yeah. Totally."

I looked over at Gordo. He was talking with Matt and Sam, totally involved in the conversation. Or so I thought. When I saw him sneak glances at Lizzie, I thought otherwise.

"Hey Mr. McGuire. Hi Matt." Gordo said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He looked over at Lizzie.

"Hi Gordo," Matt said, grinning, "so what were you doing here? Alone? With two girls?"

Gordo raised an eyebrow and laughed at him and looked over at Lizzie, "we talked and ate popcorn." Matt looked disappointed and shook his head.

"So you had an boring time. Remind me never to be best friends with two girls. Especially two ditsy girls."

At that moment, Lizzie came up behind him and whacked the back of his head with a pillow. Sam sent Jo a 'let's do something' look, but Jo laughed and gave Lizzie a thumbs up. Matt looked at his mom in horror.

"You take her side? Traitor! Traitor! My own mother is a traitor!" Matt screamed and ran upstairs into his bedroom, slamming the door. Everybody looked around at each other in confusion. I just shrugged.

"Guys are weird." I said, explaining the whole truth in a single sentence. Gordo and Sam looked a little reproachful.

"Hey!" They said, and everyone laughed, including themselves.


	3. Chapter five

* Chapter five *

After some more talking with the McGuire's, Lizzie, Gordo, and I decided to go up to Lizzie's room. We wanted to have some fun, and even though the McGuire's are very cool parents, we wanted to have some alone time. Matt still hadn't returned from his room yet.

"Are you sure you don't want food?" Jo asked us again.

"No thanks, Mom." Lizzie replied, glancing apologetically at Gordo and me.

"Don't you want to watch a movie? Or some T.V.?" I smiled at Jo.

"It's okay Mrs. McGuire. We can talk." I said, grinning. I saw Lizzie roll her eyes at her mom. Jo gave her a stern look. She opened her mouth to speak, but Sam interrupted.

"Jo, I think they're fine. They can take care of themselves." He said. Gordo nodded reassuringly and Jo held out her hands, "okay, I understand. You kids have some fun, and if you need anything…anything at all…"

"Mom!" Lizzie said, "don't start again, please! For our sake."

Jo laughed and Sam came over and put an arm around her shoulders. Lizzie, Gordo and I grinned at each other. We each expressed the same thought, 'parents!' You can't live with them, and you can't live without them.

"C'mon honey… let's watch a movie." Sam steered Jo out of the room, and we climbed the stairs. When we passed Matt's room, he stuck his head out. He grinned at us.

"Prepare to get Mattolized!" He screamed at us. He glared at Lizzie and gave Gordo the thumbs up sign. Then, he smiled at me.

"Of course, if you don't want me to, Miranda…" he said, still smiling warmly at me. Lizzie looked disgusted and Gordo stifled a laugh. I glared at him. Then I looked at Matt and raised my eyebrows.

"Um… okay…" I forced a grin at him and turned away. I motioned to Lizzie and Gordo frantically.

"Let's go, you guys." I said, eyeing Matt. He smiled at me and blinked, hands behind his back. I walked passed him, Gordo behind me, thoroughly disgusted. Just then, I heard a laugh and a scream.

"Matt! You freak!" I heard Lizzie yell. I turned sharply around and saw Lizzie covered in a white, liquid paste. My eyes widened. That looked like it would never come out! I hurried to her side. Matt stuck a finger into the bowl of dripping paste and brought it out. Clutching his stomach in laughter, he licked off his finger and stuck out his tongue at Lizzie.

"Yumm…" he said dreamily, "liquefied marshmallow!"

Still glaring at Matt, Lizzie opened her eyes wide.

"Matt! This could never get cleaned!" She yelled, holding out her shirt. Now her hands were covered in the marshmallow paste, and it was already starting to dry. It looked really sticky. Matt laughed.

"I was making rice crispy treats at Lanny's…" I looked at him, shaking my head. Lizzie glared, and Gordo looked like he was caught between laughing and helping Lizzie. The corner of his mouth was twitching in amusement.

"… and I decided to use the extra melted marshmallows to make my sister's life miserable!"

Clutching her fists, Lizzie turned around and walked to her room. When we got inside, she closed the door and pointed at her shirt. It was covered in the white paste. She curled her lip.

"Look what he did! Look what Matt did! He ruined my shirt!" Lizzie screamed, stamping her foot. Gordo and I shrunk back and Lizzie pointed at the bed.

"Sit! I need to change." Lizzie was about to go, when Gordo put a hand on her arm. I expected her to lunge and strangle him, but, actually, she took it quite well.

"Just a sec, Lizzie." Gordo said, hiding a grin. Lizzie's expression softened and she sighed, only halfway exasperated. I rolled my eyes. She would've gotten mad at _me!_

"What?"

Laughing, Gordo stuck out a finger and got some marshmallow paste from Lizzie's shirt. He licked it off, grinning.

"This is… really… good…" He said, heaving a dramatic sigh. Lizzie chuckled and punched his shoulder. I got up behind him and hit him with one of the pillows.

"Hey!" He said, turning around to face me, "two against one! No fair!" I just laughed.

"Too bad, Gordo my man!" I hit him again and he stood up. Reaching for another pillow, he found it gone. Lizzie had grabbed it instead. She grinned and whacked him with it. Doubling over with laughter, I tried to hit Gordo again. No such luck. Gordo blocked my attempt and grabbed the pillow, trying to wrench it out of my grasp. I pulled the pillow and Gordo pulled. Not wanting to ruin Lizzie's pillow, I let go, and Gordo fell backwards, knocking over Lizzie in his path. My two friends fell backward and hit the wall, which stopped their rearward travel. Gordo and Lizzie slid down, side-by-side, laughing and glaring at me at the same time.

Breathing heavily, they sat on the floor, shoulder's touching. For a while, they just sat there together. Then, to my and Gordo's surprise, Lizzie laid her head down on Gordo's shoulder and sighed, closing her eyes. I laughed at Gordo's expression. Lizzie's eyes fluttered as she heard my voice and then she sat up, rubbed her eyes, and stared at Gordo. Then, Gordo and Lizzie both stood up very quickly and took a step away from each other.

"Sorry," they both muttered. Gordo turned red. Lizzie smiled at him and laughed self-consciously, running a hand through her hair.

If this was going to happen every time they saw each other, it was going to be a long night.

That is, if we were going to spend the night.

As if on cue, Lizzie's mom yelled from downstairs, announcing that she had called Gordo's parents and my parents, and that we could stay the night. Lizzie and I jumped up and down and squealed. Gordo covered his ears and waited patiently for us to stop, occasionally glancing at his watch. I felt so happy! I even forgave Gordo for a moment and gave him a big hug.

"Miranda… can't… breathe…" Gordo gasped. I let him go and squealed again. Gordo rubbed the back of his neck and I laughed. Gordo sighed.

"Girls." He said, rolling his eyes. I hit the back of his head with my hand, and we laughed. Lizzie and Gordo smiled at each other.

Just then ----

"Lizzie! Your dad and I need your help!" We looked up as Jo's shrill voice echoed up the stairs. Lizzie sighed.

"Guys, I'll be right back. Coming Mom!" Lizzie ran out of her room and two pairs of eyes followed her retreating back. I glanced at Gordo and grinned. I was going to get the truth out of him. I walked over to the door and closed it. Raising my eyebrows, I turned to face Gordo, who looked like a little kid who was caught doing something wrong.

Poor Gordo. Let's all hug Gordo.

I put on a serious face and narrowed my eyes, "Gordo, do you have something to tell me?" He got up.

"I, uh, need to go to the bathroom, Miranda." He tried to walk past me. I held up a disdainful hand and pushed him down again, leaning close to him.

"Don't you?" I asked. Gordo looked at his hands.

"No."

I sighed and sat next to him. I smiled and laughed graciously.

"Oh, Gordo. You're so obvious." I said. Gordo looked up quickly.

"W-what are you talking about, Miranda?" He said, tripping on his words. He grinned innocently and looked back at his hands.

"You know." I said.

"No, I don't." His voice was dripping with guilt. I just sighed and stood up. Just then, Lizzie came in again, covered now not only in melted marshmallow, but in dust and soot. The grime was sticking in her hair and clothing, making me sneeze. Gordo looked Lizzie up and down.

"What'd you do?" He asked, "clean out the fireplace?" Lizzie sighed.

"Close enough. I helped carry in some boxes from the garage." She said, disgusted. Gordo pulled an old spider web from her hair and she waved her hands around in antipathy, yelling and shuddering. Gordo tried the best he could to calm her down.

"Eww! Eww! Gordo, get it off!" She screamed. I laughed and sneezed again. Lizzie looked a mess.

Somehow, Gordo got the entire web out of her tangled, sweaty hair. Lizzie was still freaking out, so we just let her on her way.

To the shower, that is. She needed it.


	4. Chapter six

* Chapter six – Lizzie *

I shucked off my clothes and threw them in a corner. Shivering, I wrapped my arms around myself and turned on the shower, setting the temperature to hot. A chill ran down my spine. I was freezing, dirty, and sticky.

_Stupid brothers!_

I stuck out my hand and made sure the water was close to boiling. Then, satisfied, I stepped inside and closed the curtain behind me. Heaving a sigh, I allowed the water to run through my hair and down my back, which was covered in goose bumps. I sighed again, and focused on reality, which all of a sudden was more complicated than it was all set up to be.

My mind was reeling. All of my thoughts were jumbled, and I couldn't think clearly.

What was I thinking, laying my head on Gordo's shoulder? I had never done that before…

It just seemed so right. He was right there, and he was Gordo.

Gordo, of all people!

I grabbed the shampoo bottle and squeezed some of the gel onto my hand. I massaged it onto my scalp, still fighting desperately with myself.

_I like him!_

_No!_

_Yes!_

_No!_

_Yes? Did I?_

I mean, I didn't have to think of it like that. I could say I like him as more than a friend, or that he's a sweet, caring, wonderful guy that I'm falling for.

Yeah, I mean, it could've been anyone that I started to have a crush on! It just happens that Gordo was there, and…

_Who am I kidding?_

I kneaded my head with my knuckles and applied conditioner to my hair, standing off to the side and watching the water cascade out of the shower nozzle. I reached for some soap and rubbed it all over my body. I ran a hand through my silky, wet, locks of blonde hair.

Finally, when my hair and body was rid of all dirt and grime – and marshmallow -, I stepped out of the shower, wrapping a lime-green towel around me. I grabbed another small towel and wrapped my hair up in a bun, covering it professionally with the towel. I sighed, tightening the towel around my body.

I opened the door a crack, and peered around the corner. I didn't want Matt screwing with me right now. I was confused – I might think he was a huge piece of Turkish delight. I might try to eat him.

Don't doubt me, it's possible.

The coast was clear, so I stepped into the hallway. I looked over the balcony to the floor below and saw my whole family – including Gordo and Miranda – talking. I shuddered, wondering what my parents would think to talk about _this_ time.

The last time my friends came over, they started talking about college funds. Only Gordo was slightly interested. I had to drag my mom and dad out of the room and teach them a bit about who are _my_ friends, and who are _their_ friends. Finally, I just had to shorten it to, 'go bug your own buddies!'

They were a little resentful after that. But, like all parents, they got over it. Quickly.

I hurried into my room and got dressed, drying my hair with one hand, and brushing my teeth with the other. I moved to get the toothpaste cap and I yelled as I tripped over the hairdryer cord and toppled to the floor. Untangling myself from the cable, I stood up, embarrassed, and brushed off my clothes. It was a good thing my friends weren't there. I probably would've killed them during my fall.

Then, knowing me, I would electrocute myself with the hairdryer.

I sighed. I was such a klutz. I always thought of it as a stage, you know, like a toddler's 'terrible twos', but, somehow, that didn't get through to my brain.

Sighing, I rubbed my eyes in exasperation and started downstairs to rescue my friends from my family.

Tally-ho! {A/N: Tally-ho! Ha! Okay, I'll shut up now…}

"…And so, she yells: you _are _on the other side!" Sam said, laughing. I heard scattered forced laughter and I rolled my eyes, coming into the room. I sighed, taking a seat next to Gordo and Miranda. I pushed Matt of the couch.

"Dad," I said, "you aren't telling your dumb blonde jokes again, are you?" He looked at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Lizzie, my jokes are funny!"

"Yeah Liz, they're pretty good." Gordo said, coming to my dad's defense. I looked at him in amazement and turned to my mom.

"Mom, you're a fellow blonde… back me up here!" I cried, shoving Gordo towards Miranda. She pushed him back.

"Sam," Jo said, looking over her spectacles, "I agree. It's discrimination against blondes, and all recessive genes."

"What do genes have to do with it?" Sam asked, scrunching up his forehead. Jo smirked.

"Everything." Everybody laughed and my mom and dad looked away from each other, sticking out their tongues. Miranda and I laughed.

"Oh, real mature." I said, shoving Gordo again. Miranda responded by shoving him back and grinning.

"So, Miranda, Lizzie, when are you going to stop treating me like the human tennis ball?" Gordo asked, raising his eyebrows. Matt's eyes lit up and he suddenly got up, standing tall in the middle of the room and placing his right hand over his heart.

"I read about him in a comic book once," Matt said randomly, sighing happily, "He's my hero."

"Son, we're men. We are our own hero's." Sam said, beginning one of his annoying 'men' speeches. I raised a warning hand.

"No, Dad, not here." I said, rolling my eyes so Miranda and Gordo could see. Jo looked at Sam.

"Men, huh?" She asked, raising an eyebrow, "remember when you couldn't fix the pipes…"

Sam shook his head frantically at Jo.

"…And I had to do it for you?"

Matt looked up at Jo and sighed happily, "Mother, Father, I know what I want to be when I grow up…"

Sam and Jo leaned in to hear.

"… I want to be a woman!"

Everybody laughed and Sam looked in horror at his son. Matt was grinning, bowing before us. I knew he was joking – or I hoped so.

Suddenly, Jo glanced at the clock, "Oh, kids, it's time for bed. Time goes by so fast when we're having fun!"

We turned to leave.

"Oh, Gordo honey. I saw you didn't bring a sleeping bag – just ask Lizzie for one. She has a lot in her room." My mom looked at me sharply, reminding me that I still needed to give some away to the less fortunate.

Oops.

"Thanks, Mrs. McGuire." Gordo said, following Miranda and me up the stairs. Without all the commotion distracting me, I once again felt the fluttering in my stomach just by being a few feet away from Gordo. I swallowed loudly and proceeded to my bedroom.

This was going to be an interesting night.

Thanks for reading! You did, right? Good! 

***haha* I love writing this story… I guess the McGuire's are sort of like my family. My parents are really weird, and I have a little brother about Matt's age… *confused look***

**Oh. And I have a close friend that's a boy… hey! I don't like that look on your face! It's not like that, you sick-minded people!**

**Whatever. Lol. ^_^**

**Turkish delight! What the heck, you're asking. Well, it just came into my head. So there! *sticks out tongue* They're actually sorta bad – like Peeps. Well, they're actually a bit better, if that makes you feel warm and fuzzy inside.**

**If not, go eat a pickle!**

**Thank you, thank you! And again, thank you!**

Tic-Tac  ^_~ 

**dogzcrazy@hotmail.com - feel free to email me with questions, and stuff. Yeah, very descriptive.**

**Don't worry, I don't bite! =)**

**As Ned Flanders would say, '**_If that don't put the dink in quinky-dink!_**'**


	5. Chapter seven

* Chapter seven – No POV *

Relief crossed Matt's face as Gordo, Lizzie, and Miranda went into his sister's room. To him, they were like living extensions of his parents – always telling him what to do, never listening to him… lying. Oh yeah, that one happened a lot, especially on Lizzie's part.

Gordo was okay, though. Matt scrunched up his face, wondering why Gordo would want to be friends with Lizzie. He shook his head and rolled his eyes. There was no explanation.

Smiling evilly, Matt wrung his hands, cackling maniacally.

"No one sleeps soundly when Matt McGuire is on the loose!" Laughing, he turned around to go up to his room, when he heard his mother's voice.

"Hello?" She asked, waiting for a second, "hello? Is anyone there?"

Matt ran under his mom's arm and grabbed the phone, mouthing, 'its Lanny.' Jo turned to her husband as Matt ran up the stairs, talking excitedly into the silent phone.

"What is wrong with that boy?" Jo asked, giving Sam a sidelong look.

"Who? Matt or Lanny?"

Jo rolled her eyes and took a sip of the coffee her husband handed her, "Lanny."

Sam shrugged, "beats me. He's a smart one though."

Jo laughed and ran her finger absentmindedly on the rim of the cup. She looked thoughtful for a moment and smiled at Sam in a melancholy way. She sighed and adjusted her glasses.

"Lizzie's growing up too fast, isn't she Sam?" Tears were in her eyes now. Sam nodded, placing a hand on her arm.

"Yeah, way too fast. But you know what? She's a good kid; she won't get any trouble."

"I know," Jo sighed, "but, can she protect herself from the world?"

"Jo, don't worry too much about it. Miranda will stick up for her." Sam said, comforting his wife.

Jo smiled and brushed a lock of blonde hair from her face, "Gordo too. Don't forget him. He's such a great guy – very sweet."

Sam nodded, but a strange look crossed his face. Jo noticed this, and glanced at her husband in confusion.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

"Gordo – he's a boy."

"Of course he is, Sam," Jo said with a laugh and a bemused look, "what's wrong with that?"

Sam went red in embarrassment, "I didn't mean it like that… it's just…"

"What, Sam?" Jo said in exasperation.

"…I don't know. Just worried about my little girl, I guess."

Jo smiled and kissed Sam on the cheek, "I know how you feel. It's weird, isn't it? When I was Lizzie's age, I would get annoyed if my mother got worried about me. I remember, before the prom… "She trailed off," but that's not the point. We're parents, it's in our job description to worry."

"I don't remember signing anything," Sam joked, smiling. Jo grinned and continued.

"And, don't worry about Gordo. He's a good kid. He's very protective of Lizzie, to say the least," she said, smiling, "he'll take good care of her. I've always thought they were the cutest together. And now, being in junior high, their friendship might turn into more, if you know what I'm saying."

Sam shook his head, laughing, "like that would ever happen!"

Jo just smiled and returned to her coffee.

There! Yay!

Again, please review! I'll be waiting… *Stares blankly at computer*

Hugs and Kisses,

Tic-Tac  ^_~


	6. Chapter eight

* Chapter eight – Gordo *

"Which one, Gordo?" Lizzie said, holding up three sleeping bags. I looked over them, wondering how many ways sleeping bag designers could combine pink and purple to make a pattern.

"I'll take… the pink and purple one!" I said sarcastically. Lizzie rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Thanks Gordo. That's _really_ helpful."

"Sorry. I'll take the one without the flowers and hearts - it's more, um, masculine." I said. Lizzie laughed and Miranda emitted a cough that sounded suspiciously like, 'freak'. I took the sleeping bag and glared at Miranda in mock anger.

"What? You don't think I'm masculine?" I said, pretending to be hurt. Lizzie laughed. I looked at her, and my heart melted. Her laugh penetrated my very soul, causing my head to spin in confusion. I loved it when she was happy – it seemed like the world laughed along with her…

"Gordo, you're not a guy! You're just… Gordo!" Miranda said, laughing. She and Lizzie slapped their hands behind Miranda's back.

"Ha, ha. Very funny." I said, spreading out my sleeping bag on the floor. Lizzie tossed hers next to me and Miranda rolled hers out by Lizzie. Standing up, Lizzie turned out the light. It was dark for a moment while Lizzie shuffled around. Finally, a dim light was cast around the room, lighting up Lizzie's beautiful face. She looked like an angel descending from heaven…

_You are going to get yourself in trouble these days, Gordon. _I told myself, desperately trying to block out my thoughts and emotions, _where will you be if Lizzie found out your feelings? What then, old boy?_

Lizzie sat down cross-legged on her sleeping bag and set the flashlight down, its light playing across the ceiling. She smiled at me.

"So, what now?" She asked, looking at me and biting her lip. I blushed, unnoticed because of the lighting. It was pure luck that saved me from total rejection and embarrassment, not good timing. I looked at Miranda, but she wasn't paying attention.

"Me?" I said, raising my eyebrows, "perfect McGuire is going to ask me? What about your dignity? Won't it be shattered, talking to a lowlife like me?"

Lizzie rolled her eyes, but laughed just the same, "And if I am?" She scooted closer to me, eyes shining. I chuckled.

"I would be amazed." I said, smiling. I couldn't believe she couldn't see me. I was always there for her. After all her heartaches, she came to me. Me, David Gordon, not her mom or dad. Not Miranda. Even so, I was bleeding inside, knowing that Lizzie would never look at as more than a friend.

Lizzie's laugh brought me back to my senses.

"Gordo, you look like you've seen a ghost! What's wrong?"

'Oh, not much. It's just, Lizzie, I like you a lot. I like you as more than a friend. No, scratch that, I'm in love with you…'

"Uh, nothing. Just, thinking, you know? About what we're going to do. Miranda, do you have an idea?" I said quickly, exasperated with myself.

Tell her.

Don't tell her.

Tell her.

Don't tell her.

It went on and on, forever and ever. I couldn't reach a decision. Tell her, and get rejected, or leave it alone and get torn up inside. It was a no-win situation, and it was making my life miserable.

"Hmmm…" Miranda started, looking at the ceiling as if she expected it to talk to her. After a while, she shrugged; "I dunno."

One by one we shook our heads. Suddenly, Miranda snapped her fingers.

"Let's talk about the dance!" She said enthusiastically. I looked at her, contempt hidden beneath a smile. If I didn't know better, I would have thought that she brought up the Spring Dance on purpose. But no, it was just a coincidence. I lowered my head. Great. Now I would have to live through a heartbreaking conversation about Lizzie's date with Ethan. Ethan this, Ethan that.

I guess smarts don't mean anything to girls. {A/N: I know, I know, not true. Just hang with me here! Angst, people, angst!}

"Yeah, whatever, Miranda," I found myself saying venomously. Miranda looked at me and raised her eyebrows.

"Look who got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning - jeez, what's gotten into you, Gordo? You're acting weird." Miranda said. I could've sworn she was grinning.

"Never mind…" I said, grumbling. Lizzie gazed at me in worry and I looked down at my pink and purple sleeping bag, fingering the zipper.

"Gordo, are you sure you're okay? You can talk to us, you know… we're your friends." Lizzie said, sounding a little hurt. My mouth went dry.

"Seriously, you guys, I'm fine. It has absolutely nothing to do with either of you." I lied, smiling brightly, suddenly becoming fascinated with the floor;  "I'm sorry. I shouldn't lay my problems down on you two."

Lizzie looked satisfied, but Miranda just shook her head. She was mumbling under her breath.

Awkward silence followed. I could feel myself blushing, my hands shaking. I was at a loss for words. They had to know now… had to know… how could I keep a secret like this for so long? It was stupid, absurd. In the end, I always knew I would ruin everything…

"I'm going to hit the sack. I'm beat." I said, lying down. I heard the rustling of Lizzie's sleeping bag next to mine as she snuggled in for the night. I breathed deeply and closed my eyes, moving a hand behind my head.

"Goodnight, Gordo," Lizzie sighed softly. Her voice was the last sound I heard as I drifted into a night of slumber, dreams playing themselves in my head…

_**_

_Voices… echoing… bodiless, yet familiar…_

_"H-he broke up with me! There was another girl… she's probably smarter, more beautiful, and more fun to be with than me…"_

_"No, that's not it."_

_"W-what?"_

_"That's not true. No one's more beautiful, or fun to be with than you."_

_"Do you mean it?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Thank you…"_

_**_

_"You can't catch me!"_

_"Just watch…"_

_"Nah-nah!"_

_"Mommy!"_

_"Stop hurting his feelings, sweetie."_

_"Sorry."_

_"It's okay."_

_"Do you wanna play some more?"_

_"Sure!"_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

_**_

_"I need to ask you a question…"_

_"What is it?"_

_"W-will you marry me?"_

_"… Oh-my-God! Of course I will…"_

_"…This is the best thing that's happened to me since… since someone discovered makeup!"_

_"Very funny."_

_"I know – I'm so glad _you_ think so though."_

_"I love you; with all my heart and soul."_

_"And I love you…"_

_**_

I awoke, sweat drenching my forehead. I had just had a strange dream. I scrunched up his forehead, thinking. My dream was slipping away, even as I tried to hold onto it. I needed to think about it, because something about the dream was familiar. It was very uncanny. I sighed and wiped some sweat off my brow. I looked down at Lizzie, who was sleeping soundly, and smiled.

Lizzie grinned in her sleep and sighed, clutching her sleeping bag. Some blonde hair fell across her face. Gently, I pushed it behind her ear and sat back, watching her sleep. I yearned to tell her how I felt, to hold her tight, to be around her as someone more than just Gordo: Lizzie's best friend. Sighing softly, I watched her chest rise and fall with each breath she took. She was so perfect. She didn't think so, but I knew she was. I couldn't help smiling whenever I saw her. She could get any guy she wanted. Anybody who didn't see what I saw in her, just wasn't the right person…

I reached out a trembling finger and brushed her cheek tenderly, holding my breath. I blinked some tears out of my eyes and bowed my head, clasping my hands. I didn't think my heart would ever break, but this felt pretty close to what the feeling should be like. Tears opening slid down my face.

Suddenly I heard a shuffling noise.

"Gordo? Are you awake?" I turned my head around and saw Lizzie blink and yawn, stretching her arms. She looked at my tear-stained face.

"Gordo… what's wrong?" She asked, concern and worry clouding her features. She scooted closer and put an arm around me, resting her head on my shoulder, "you can tell me."

I shook my head, trying to ignore the feeling of Lizzie's face so close to mine, "nothing. I-I just had a weird dream."

Lizzie smiled up at me, eyes shining. She pushed some brown curls from my forehead and blushed, "was it a bad-weird dream?"

"No," I said, gulping, "it was actually the opposite. But, it was an impossible dream."

"Yeah." Lizzie said, not moving an inch, "I've had those."

"Don't you hate it?" I asked, my voice choked with emotion, "when you wake up, and you realize that… that it's not real?"

Tears filled Lizzie's eyes and she flung her arms over me, holding me in a tight embrace. Hesitantly, I put my arms around her figure and returned the hug, breathing in her scent. Lizzie snuggled deeper onto my shoulder and sighed, pulling me closer to her.

After a minute of heaven, I opened my eyes and sighed.

My eyelids felt heavy, so I whispered, "Lizzie, I'm going to sleep now."

There was no response. As gently as I could, I pulled her from my shoulder and laid her down on the floor, covering her with the rest of her sleeping bag. Then, I fell back onto my bag and pillow, thinking.

Were my feelings really just one-sided?

*Drowns in sap and fluff*

Yeah… this is the life. *ahhhh*

There ya go – Next Chapter up soon! ^_^

I love writing this story – it's so cute. Gordo is da bomb!

Ohhh… I'm so proud of myself! This chapter is actually more than 500 words long! Yeah – go me! =)

*hehe* read, read, and review!

Thank you!

Tic-Tac  ^_~


	7. Chapter nine

* Chapter nine – Miranda *

Morning. Great.

Well, let me tell you. I am not a morning person, and I probably never will be.

Sighing, I rolled onto my side and reached for my clock instinctively. Of course, I was at Lizzie's house, so it wasn't there. Yawning dramatically, I stretched my arms and legs and pushed the sleeping bag off of myself. I shivered and wrapped my arms around my shoulders. It was cold in Lizzie's room.

Rubbing my eyes, I stood up and looked at my two best friends and smiled, rubbing my arms to begin some circulation. Gordo's arms were wrapped around Lizzie's waist gently, and her head was tucked comfortably on his chest. As I watched, Lizzie sighed contently, a small smile playing on her lips. They were both breathing deeply, unaware of their current position. I almost squealed at the pure cuteness of the scene before me, but I put a hand over my mouth and walked out of the bedroom and into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

They tasted like popcorn, and I could feel the kernels between my gums.

Grabbing my toothbrush – which I had not used last night -, I ran it along my teeth and gums, smiling at myself in the mirror.

"I guess you don't have to play matchmaker now, Miranda," I whispered, chuckling. I spit out the excess paste and water and ran my brush under the cold faucet water. I laughed at the toothpaste moustache that was stuck to the top of my lip. It reminded me of the time where Lizzie and I followed Gordo and Brooke to a fancy Italian-style restaurant when they were out on a date. It was funny, really, except for the fact that Lizzie and I had to try and pose as a couple, and Lizzie made _me _be the guy.

Ah well, forgive and forget I always say… no, actually, I don't say that.

Lizzie and I ended up screwing the whole date for Gordo, although it wasn't really like Brooke liked him. Thinking about that now, though… was Lizzie really following Gordo for 'his own good', or was she actually wishing she could take Brooke's place? I shook my head, thinking how naïve I had been. How couldn't I have noticed sooner that they totally had a crush on each other?

"What the heck." I said, looking determinedly at my reflection, "they _will _get together today. I will make it happen."

I froze as I heard Lizzie's parents walk past the bathroom towards Lizzie's room.

Oh great. Suddenly, the parents were involved.

**Oh! I'm really sorry this is so short. I have an excuse, really!**

**K, I was drinking lemonade near our 'family' computer keyboard…**

**… and I knocked it over with my elbow while trying to show my brother a cool move on Diablo 2 (a very fun game)…**

**Well, to make a long story short, I am going to have to 'donate' _my _keyboard (the one that I'm using now, in my room) for family use. I find that totally unfair and unjust, but, hey. Life goes on.**

**The only problem is – most of my writing I do on my bedroom computer, so I probably won't update for a day or two. Unless I can catch a alone time with the computer downstairs.**

**I'm really sorry – it's all my fault, and I'm causing you guys to wait longer. I'm a bad, horrible person. :*(**

**Please review! I know it's not much, but reviews really make my day! ^_^**

**Thanks so much for understanding!**

**Tic-Tac  ^_~**  


	8. Chapter ten

*Chapter ten – No POV*

"Are they _still_ asleep?" Jo asked, pulling Sam toward Lizzie's bedroom door. She checked her watch and laughed, "wait, it's only 10:00am. That's still pretty early!"

Sam rubbed his eyes and yawned, "sarcasm, Sweetheart?"

"What were you expecting?" Jo asked, looking at him out of the corner of her eye. Sam shrugged and looked down the hall at his daughter's closed door.

"Something that raises my self-esteem," Sam replied, adjusting his glasses on his nose. Jo chuckled and tugged his shirt.

"C'mon Sam, we better wake them up. I have those pancakes and sausages downstairs… I wouldn't want them to go to waste!" Sam licked his lips and sighed, slipping into a wistful trance. Jo smiled. She rapped her knuckles on the door. Suddenly, a shape flew in front of them and stopped, breathing heavily.

"Don't go in there!" Miranda yelled frantically, looking toward the closed door and spreading out her arms protectively. She smiled at Jo and Sam, twirling a lock of black hair on her finger. "It's not safe, there are…umm…."

"Miranda – can we please wake up our daughter?" Sam asked, making a move to go to the door. Miranda danced in front of him, holding out her hand like a policeman.

"No!" She yelped. Then she grinned innocently at her audience, "I mean, yes. But, you see, _I _need to go in there, because… those teenagers are moody - very moody. Lizzie was trying to bite me when I was asleep… that's why I left to go to the bathroom."

Jo raised her eyebrows at her husband. He shrugged and yawned, holding a hand to his mouth. Miranda glanced at the door.

"Mrs. McGuire," Miranda continued, looking back at Lizzie's parents, "Mr. McGuire, " she added, smiling; "let me go in there. I'll tell you when it's clear. Let me warn you again: do not come in!"

"Miranda, we -," Jo was interrupted as Miranda ran into the room and shut the door, shouting a muffled, 'thanks'. Sam looked at his wife, who seemed ready to burst with annoyance.

"Jo…" he asked quietly, cowering under the stare his spouse gave him, "we still get sausages, right?"

She sighed and laughed quickly, "yeah, sure."

Sam rushed downstairs, but Jo looked at the door again, shaking her head in confusion.

"Kids these days…" she muttered, and walked downstairs after her husband.

I am aware of the shortness of this chapter.

But, you see, you can not flame me yet, because I have the next chapter(s) in my head, and all I need to do is type.

I can type pretty fast, ya know. ^_^

I feel really bad that I can't update as often as I like, cause of the computer/spill/lemonade thing. Yah.

*hangs head* Mesa sorry. *hehe*

Cheers

Tic-Tac  ^_~

Ohhh! Tic-Tac the Maniac! Ohhh! It RHYMES!

I have no life. Lalalalala… ^_^


	9. Chapter eleven

* Chapter eleven – Miranda *

I leaned against the closed door, panting. I looked over at Lizzie and Gordo – they were still asleep. I smiled and sighed. They were so incredibly lucky that I convinced Lizzie's parents not to come in. I saved their sorry little butts.

I mean, seriously. Jo and Sam are cool parents, but they are a little overprotective…

A little?

Yawning, I walked over to Lizzie and Gordo. I pushed Lizzie gently on the shoulder. She just rolled over and snuggled closer to Gordo, sighing.

"Wake up, lovebirds!" I cooed, shaking her harder. Lizzie lifted her head off Gordo for a second, rubbing her eyes. Gordo stretched his arms, removing them from around Lizzie's waist. Smiling, I watched as their expression changed from dull morning sleepiness, to complete embarrassment. As they looked up, they met each other's eyes. Gordo turned a light pink.

"Wha-what?" Lizzie stammered, realizing how close they were. I rested my head in my hand and looked at them, tilting my head to the side. They scooted away from each other, both looking around. Their eyes found me, watching them with amusement. Lizzie stood up, breathing heavily. She grabbed my arm.

"Miranda, I've got to talk to you," she hissed, pulling me toward the bathroom. Once we got inside, Lizzie shut the door, and spun to face me, lowering her voice to a whisper.

"What… what happened Miranda?" she asked, grabbing my shoulders in earnest. She looked really confused.

"Let me make a long story short: you met Gordo." I smiled at her. She just narrowed her eyes, putting a hand on her hip.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she questioned quickly. I shook my head in exasperation, filing my nails with a nail-filer I picked up from the bathroom counter. I looked at her out of the corner of my eye.

"Lizzie? You like Gordo," I said, laughing, "obviously."

"No!" she said defensively, "I mean… yes?" she said, clearly trying to act innocent. I rolled my eyes, suppressing my sudden urge to scream at her. Why was she being so difficult? Of course she liked him! Heck, she might even love him. I dropped the nail-filer on the counter once more and looked at my best friend. I pushed her toward the bathroom door.

"Lizzie, I love you, but right now, you're being really thick. I mean, seriously! Listen to me," I pointed at my eyes, "watch me. You like David Gordon." I said, stretching out each word so she would understand. Lizzie turned a shade of red that I never thought was possible.

"And if I do?" she blurted. She clapped a hand to her mouth as I burst out laughing. I pumped my fist in the air.

"Yes!" I yelled, "You admitted it!"

"Miranda…" Lizzie pleaded, looking at the door fearfully. She lowered her voice to a whisper; "someone could be listening to us."

I grinned and pushed her toward the door again, "go talk to him. The poor guy's been waiting long enough."

"Yeah," Lizzie said, looking at the door as if it was a dangerous scorpion, "I guess so."

Suddenly, she turned around to look at me. Tears glistened in her eyes. She sniffed and wiped her eyes with her nightgown sleeve.

"I feel so bad." She said, running a hand through her blonde hair, "Gordo… he… he was always t-there for me, and…" she trailed off. I put an arm around her shoulders. I smiled at her.

"Liz, I'm not the one that you should be talking to." I whispered soothingly, slowly. Lizzie gave me a pained smile.

"You're right," she said, turning towards the door. She washed off her flushed face with water and wiped her puffy, swollen eyes on a washcloth. Taking a shaking breath, she turned the doorknob on the door and walked into the hallway.

Me? I went down to get breakfast. And, somehow, cover for Lizzie and Gordo.

More L/G stuff in the next chapter! Yay!

Love lots,

Tic-Tac


	10. Chapter twelve

* Chapter twelve – Lizzie *

Why?

That's what I asked myself. Why was I so nervous suddenly about talking to my best friend? Why did I stutter and blush every time he came close to me, or every time we touched?

We've always told each other everything. Suddenly, since, oh, about sixth grade, I left a few details out - details that were related to him. Through the years, I kept my secret to myself, feeling like I was an idiot to have a crush on my best friend. I tried to hide my feelings, to shove them behind everything else. But, something changed this year.

It was like: NEWS FLASH! HELLO! FYI! OMG, ARE YOU THERE, ELIZABETH BROOKE MCGUIRE?

Gordo was always there for me. _Always_. Every time I cried over a guy that turned me down, he wiped away my tears. Every time Kate or her posse opened a sore wound, he healed it with his kindness and compassion. Every time I went into my weird 'teenager phases', he was right beside me to go through with it too. God, he was perfect.

I mean, how many more years until another girl figures out how great of a guy Gordo is? How long?

I don't know what I'd do if that happened. But, for some reason, I didn't think Gordo would go out with another girl…

With sudden courage, I turned the doorknob, breathing heavily. This wasn't Ethan, or Ronnie, or some random hot guy I was talking to… it was Gordo. David Gordon, my best friend; the guy I've known my whole life. I could talk to him.

Breathe, Lizzie, breathe.

I walked through the opened doorway, not daring to make a sound. Gordo was inside, sitting down on my bed, staring at my wall. Because he didn't look up as I entered, I assumed he didn't notice my coming in. I stood in the doorway, watching my best friend. My gaze followed his to the wall, which was covered with pictures of him and me playing together when we were little. I also saw him glance at the pictures of us now. As teenagers. He folded his hands across his lap and sighed softly. I took a step into the room and blushed tensely.

I opened my mouth, "G-Gordo?" I asked, watching him turn around in surprise. He jumped up, eyes darting towards the opened door. His expression softened when he saw that Miranda wasn't there.

"Yeah?" He asked quietly. Shivers traveled up and down my spine, causing me to shake with uncontrolled emotions. I flushed bright red and closed the door, locking it securely.

"Gordo, I -,"

"I'm really sorry, Lizzie," Gordo interrupted, unable to meet my stare. I cocked an eyebrow, giggling nervously.

"W-What do you mean?" I asked, walking over to the bed and sitting down. Gordo followed suite, twiddling his thumbs. He looked up, and I was lost in his sapphire eyes. I couldn't help but smile when he leaned closer to me.

"I'm sorry. About this morning. I -," I opened my mouth to protest, but Gordo put his hand over my mouth. In the back of my mind, I actually enjoyed the feeling of his hand touching me. My heart began to beat at a tremendous rate. Gordo blushed and removed his cupped hand from around my lips.

"Listen, Liz, I've known you my whole life. I don't want to lose you," he said quickly, blushing furiously, "I, uh, um…."

Summoning up all my courage, I stared right at Gordo's face. Shivering, I put my hand on top of his, rubbing his fingers soothingly. I felt his breathing grow heavy as I locked my eyes onto his. Right then, I wanted nothing in the world, just him. I wanted him to hold me, to comfort me, to kiss me…

Yes, I wanted my best friend to kiss me. Call a doctor – Lizzie McGuire's gone insane.

Gordo coughed, powerless to avert his gaze from my face, "I-I… what I was saying…"

He coughed again, cupping his hand over his mouth. Faintly I remembered that was the hand on which he touched me. Kicking myself mentally, I focused on my best friend, who was suddenly having major coughing fits. I took a deep breath, scooting closer to Gordo, so our shoulders were touching.

"Gordo, watch me." I pointed to my eyes, "What do they tell you?" I felt Gordo's blue eyes search my hazel ones, looking deep into the pools of my emotions.

"I don't know, Liz. I'm not a mind-reader." Gordo answered, undoubtedly trying to lighten up the situation we got ourselves into. I smiled, raising my eyebrows. Gordo laughed self-consciously.

"I know what _that _means," he said, raising his eyebrows himself. "You think I'm an idiot."

"No, you're just right." I said, leaning close to him. I could hear the steady rhythm of his heart increase to a pounding machine-gun pace.

_Did I just say that aloud? _I pondered, frightening myself with my casualness.

"You think so?" Gordo asked eagerly, searching my face. I nodded truthfully, blushing red and orange like the sun. Gordo smiled and put his hand on my cheek. His rubbed his fingers along my face gently, following the many indentures and lines that made up who I was.

He jerked suddenly, as though he realized what he was doing, and lifted his palm off my face. I reached up and held his hand under mine, holding it to my cheek. I heard Gordo gulp in surprise and I looked at him, beaming.

"Keep going," I said softly, intertwining my fingers with his. Gordo waited for a second, and then squeezed my hand tenderly.

"Um… I don't really know what to say…" he said, looking at our laced fingers in fascination. I lowered our hands from my face, and unlocking them, put both of his hands on my each side of my waist. He looked at me in surprise when I wrapped my arms around his neck. I rested my blonde-strewn forehead against his curly one, moving closer to him.

"Then do." I replied softly, barely breathing.

Our heads tilted forward. Closing my eyes, I pressed my lips against his. It was the best feeling in my life – it was just so… perfect. To my pleasure, Gordo kissed me back, holding me closer to him. I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck and relaxed, feeling just right in his embrace. Instincts lead me. Here I was, kissing my best friend, and I enjoyed it. In fact, I never wanted to stop. I hugged him closer, rubbing my hands along the back of his neck. I felt him shiver slightly.

Soon – too soon for me – we broke apart from our passionate kiss, gasping for air. We looked at each other, surprised but content.

"Whoa." Gordo said quietly, staring at me. I nodded, eyes bright.

"Whoa." I agreed.

Finally! The next chapter…

What's gonna happen now? Huh? You tell me… nah. Just kidding – I'll tell you.

*hehe* I think this is probably one of my fav chapters. ^_^  *smiles and giggles like the freak she is*

Hic-up. I love it – fluffy yet not too intimate, if you know what I mean.

Please review! I'll have the next chapter up soon! I love writing this story! *bounces around room*

Me thanks you.

Don't play with automatic screwdrivers and electric chainsaws.

Tic-Tac  ^_~


	11. Chapter thirteen

* Chapter 13 – Gordo *

I was dreaming… I had to be.

Breaking apart from our kiss, I just stared, dumbfounded, at my best friend.

"Whoa," I said softly. Lizzie nodded and looked at me quickly.

"Whoa," she established. I ran a hand through my hair, blushing furiously. Lizzie laughed nervously, and avoided eye contact with me. I licked my lips quickly. I could taste her lip-gloss on my tongue – it was strawberry flavored, and I admit, it tasted good. Lizzie was watching me as I looked up. She smiled sheepishly and bit her lip.

"Lizzie, I'm –" I started. Lizzie cut me off, raising a hand. She watched my face with shining eyes, and smiled softly.

"I take full responsibility," she said, ignoring my protests, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?!" I almost shouted, staring at her in disbelief. Lizzie looked at me quizzically.

"What?" she asked. I laughed under my breath and blushed, growing a dark shade of scarlet as her hazel eyes swept over me. "Oh."

We sat there for a while, unmoving. I didn't know what to say. I mean, what would you do? Finally, I broke the awkward silence.

"So…" I said, trying to act nonchalant, "breakfast is probably downstairs."

"Yeah." Lizzie said, nodding her head. I got up from my position on the bed and walked toward the door. I tried to stay at least a foot away from Lizzie. I was afraid that if I got too close, I would get caught up in the moment, and do something that I would regret later. I was itching to touch her, to hold her in my arms again. In fact, I was starting to scare myself.

As soon as we reached the bottom of the stairs, I could smell bacon and eggs, along with other various foods I did not even recognize. I took it in, trying to calm myself. But, however far my mind wandered, it always came back to Lizzie. I sighed and turned around, suddenly conscious of a pair of eyes watching me.

"What?" I questioned, turning Lizzie's way. She looked down at the floor.

"Nothing."

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah." I began to walk toward the smell of sizzling food. Suddenly, Lizzie's hand was on my arm, holding me back. My breath caught in my throat, and I felt dizzy.

"Wait," Lizzie breathed, "Gordo… promise me. Promise me nothing will be different." I looked at her face and shivered slightly.

"I promise," I pledged, holding out my pinkie. "Pinkie swear." Lizzie looked at me with a playful grin. She held out her smallest finger and laughed.

"Pinkie swear," she agreed, locking her finger in mine. We smiled at each other. I couldn't keep my eyes from searching her face. Her eyes… it was always her eyes that made me feel different. When I looked at Lizzie, her eyes seemed to sparkle with satisfaction. It was uncanny, yet pleasant at the same time.

 After about a minute, I realized we were still holding our pinkies together. Looking down at our hands, we laughed quickly, and broke apart. I desperately tried not to blush, fighting my emotions every step of the way.

Without a word, I turned away and started to walk toward the kitchen. That promise, that oath we made; it was worthless. I couldn't stop yearning for Lizzie. I couldn't just throw away everything and burn the remains. My brain no longer led me, my instincts and soul did. When I looked at this girl – my best friend – I just wanted to make her feel special, important. I wanted to make her realize that I cared deeply for her.

When she kissed me, I realized that maybe something was different between us. Maybe she had feelings for me, too. Whenever I touched her, even slightly, it sent shivers down my spine. I felt clammy and dehydrated. When I touched her, I felt chemistry. That was what it was. She was driving me crazy.

There was a question unanswered though. Did Lizzie truly care for me, or was she substituting me for another guy like Ethan Craft? Was I her choice, or was her kiss just a spur of the moment sort of thing? I lowered my head and breathed deeply. She always liked Ethan; not really love-wise, but in a desperate 'oh-my-god, got to get him, he's so hot' kind of way. For a long time, I've accepted this; dealt with the fact that the girl that I loved would never love me back. But, every time her heart breaks over some random guy, I feel my compassion for her flowing even stronger in my veins. I sense myself pining for her to see me as more than just a friend.

At the kitchen table, Matt, Jo, Sam, and Miranda were sitting, eating a delicious breakfast of bacon, eggs, Pancakes, sausages, and hash browns. I breathed deeply, taking in the soothing aroma of the prepared meal. It smelled great, as I expected. 

As Lizzie and I walked in through the doorway, Jo looked up from her eggs.

"Glad you could join us, Lizzie." She prodded her eggs with a fork; "Gordo," she added. She gave her husband a look, but he wasn't paying attention. The sausages had his full concentration.

"Yeah. We were, um – are very hungry," Lizzie replied, quickly grinning in her most innocent way. Miranda smiled at us pointedly.

"Did you guys finish your science project?" she asked, full of curiosity. She smiled again, jerking her head towards Jo. I glanced at Lizzie.

"Yeah!" I lied, faking enthusiasm, "we were stuck on part of it, but now it's okay."

"Oh. I see." Jo nodded and piled more eggs on her plate. "May I ask what it is about?"

Both Lizzie and I responded almost instantly.

"The Pythagorean theorem!"

"Genetics!"

Lizzie and I glanced at each other, knowing fully well that we were caught. Jo smirked suspiciously and laughed, watching our faces. Miranda made a cutting motion across her throat, and I saw Matt watching us. Even Sam looked up from his sausages. Suddenly, my throat felt dry.

"The Pythagorean theorem is math," I hissed at Lizzie. Apparently, Jo McGuire knew this. She folded her arms across her chest and waited for us to explain. Lizzie laughed for no reason and then, seeing the expression on her mother's face, looked at her plate. To my dismay, Jo spoke up.

"Now, usually I don't meddle in your business Lizzie, but when you start lying to me about doing science projects, when you're really doing something else… it makes me wonder what is going on."

Lizzie bit her lip.

"What _were _you two doing up in Lizzie's room?" Jo asked tenaciously. Matt was smirking in brotherly pleasure at seeing his sister get in trouble, Sam looked ready to jump in and kill, and Miranda looked fearful; something like a deer caught in the headlights of a speeding car.

I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up. Lizzie looked at me with wide, scared eyes, shaking her head no. I took a deep breath, ignoring her silent pleas.

"Mrs. McGuire, I have to talk to you. In private." Jo nodded her head and took me into the other room. I saw Lizzie bury her head in her hands. Sam tried to get up, but was sent back to his chair by the look that Jo gave him.

Jo motioned for me to sit down, and I did. Jo sat across from me, crossing her legs and leaning forward. I felt like psychiatrist patient awaiting an appointment. But, Before I could speak, Jo silenced me.

"Now Gordo," she said, smiling at me pitilessly, "I trust you. You're like another son to me. Don't get me wrong. Whatever you say, I will listen with complete respect and a controlled temper." She smiled again, but it seemed a little forced. "Go ahead and explain."

"Mrs. McGuire, it's not what you think," I began, at the same time pleading with god to forgive my lying, "Lizzie had a really hard day. I was just talking with her. You know, making sure she was okay. There was this guy she had a major crush on." I furrowed my forehead in thought. "She was trying to, you know, build up the nerve to ask him out. But, she found out this morning from Miranda that he had moved away - far away. To Italy or something." I smiled sadly, playing the part of a comforting best friend, "she was embarrassed that she was so upset. She needed to talk to me, that's all."

To my surprise, Jo had tears in her eyes. She dabbed at them with her shirt after removing her glasses. She leaned over and pulled me into a tight hug, sobbing.

"My poor baby," she cooed, "poor Lizzie. I know how it is when I have my mind set on something. How awful!"

She let go of me and held me by the shoulders, looking into my face, "you're so sweet, Gordo. Lizzie must be so happy to have such a good friend like you."

I smiled quickly and shrugged.

"Thanks," I said apprehensively. Jo looked at me in the face and grinned again.

"Sorry about that Gordo. I just thought something else was going on between you two…" I blushed, and Jo quickly put a hand to her mouth. "Oops. I'm probably embarrassing you!" She laughed and pulled me to my feet rather forcefully, "sorry about that – it's my job."

I still couldn't believe it; either I was a really good actor, or Jo was ready to consider anything. I breathed deeply and shrugged it off, following Jo back into the kitchen through the arched doorframe.

When I sat down, Lizzie looked at me out of the corner of her eye. Before I could reassure her that everything was all right, Jo spoke up, speaking directly to Lizzie.

"I'm so sorry about your unfortunate turn of events sweetie!" Jo cried, groping her hands about and finding Lizzie's. The expression on my best friend's face was utter and complete confusion.

"Yeah…" Lizzie replied hesitantly, looking at me quickly. Jo was wiping her nose on a napkin. I had to stop myself from bursting into laughter.

"Are you okay? Do you need to talk to me about anything?" Jo persisted, determined to help her daughter in any way. Lizzie smiled uncertainly.

"Umm…no - no… I'm fine," she said. Jo squeezed her hand and smiled.

"If you need anything… anything… don't hesitate to ask."

Lizzie looked away, completely flabbergasted. Miranda stared at me, and I saw Jo lean over and whisper in Sam's ear. He nodded in understanding. Miranda mouthed, 'what did you say?' I ignored her, shaking my head. Suddenly, Jo glanced at her watch.

"Look at the time!" she exclaimed, smile widening, "it's one o'clock. Weren't you guys going to go to the Digital Bean about now?"

Miranda glanced at Lizzie and then me, a grin playing across her face.

"I have a better idea," she announced, smiling wickedly, "how about we go to the mall instead?" Lizzie's head snapped around at the mention of the mall, and I groaned. Jo thought about that for a moment, ignoring the hopeful looks of Matt and Sam. Finally, she made up her mind, laughing in feminine pleasure.

"Sure, why not?"

Ohhh… what's gonna happen now, huh? *laugh*

You'll find out soon!

Please review! ^_^

Thanks a bunch…

Tic-Tac  ^_~


	12. Chapter fourteen

* Chapter fourteen – Gordo *

Soon, I was riding in the McGuire's van to the place that I hated most – the mall. The only thing that was remotely good about that place was the inviting smell of curly fries. That was about it.

I guess it was my fault. I was friends with two girls – what was I expecting? It was almost certain that I would get mall trips if I befriended that gender; especially when the two girls who I befriended could be obsessive over their appearance. Of course, they looked just fine to me.

All of that didn't really matter now. Even a trip to that godforsaken mall couldn't clear my mind off of Lizzie. It was like a leech, sinking deeper and deeper into my already vulnerable skin. Everything about her filled my head, and it didn't help that we were sitting alone in the back of the van together, touching shoulders. 

For some reason, Miranda was very determined to sit up front with Jo.

As soon as they started a conversation, I tried to listen. I was extremely desperate to do anything to take my mind off the beautiful girl sitting beside me, especially when we had shared a kiss only an hour beforehand. I was practically shaking in my seat, breathing in little gasps. I tried to calm myself, I really did. But, it couldn't be helped. I was a wreck – a wreck in love.

"Gordo," I heard a voice whisper beside me; "what did you say to my mom?" I twisted around in my seat to look at Lizzie, and smiled nervously. My heart was beating frantically. I unstuck my jaws and forced myself to speak. Jo quickly looked back at us and smiled, but Miranda forced her into conversation again.

"I told her," I began, lowering my voice to a bare hiss, "that your crush moved to Italy." Now that I said it, the notion sounded really dumb, and I almost laughed. Lizzie stifled a giggle, but smiled thankfully, leaning closer so that she could whisper in my ear. I shivered as her hair brushed by my neck, and cascaded down my shoulders.

"Good. You know, for a second, I thought that maybe…" she trailed off, waving her hands nervously. I could see her blushing. She smiled bashfully and bent so close to me that I could smell her shampoo.

"Thanks Gordo," she said quickly, and kissed me on the cheek. I could actually feel the heat radiating off her face, which was mingled together with mine. I nodded my head in acknowledgement, sighing in pure bliss.

"I'm just doing the never-ending job of a best friend," I said quickly, blushing scarlet. Lizzie grinned sheepishly, and moved away from me, looking at the back of her mother's seat.

"It never does end, does it?" she whispered, smiling slightly, the corner's of her lips twitching. Suddenly, Jo spun around, keeping one hand on the wheel. My insides began to wriggle nervously. Had she seen our affectionate more-than-friend encounter? Was she going to yell at us and make us even more self-conscious? I cringed, waiting for a row to begin between Lizzie and her mother.

Instead of focusing on us, Jo pointed out of the window, gripping Miranda's shoulder with her hand. She grabbed the wheel again, looking as though she had just discovered a new aroma of fragrant bath soap.

"Look, kids!" exclaimed Jo, licking her lips, "it's the new Krispy Kreme! My Lord, it's heavenly." She sighed. Lizzie, who had instinctively clutched my shoulder tightly, let go with a shuddering breath. She rolled her eyes, trying to smile at me. I tried to smile back, but I probably gave her a look of disgust instead; I couldn't seem to control my muscles anymore. The hectic commotion of this act had caused my head to hurt. It was amazing the effect that it had on me.

Jo continued to watch the Krispy Kreme like a hawk until it was out of sight, then settled back into the driver's seat, grabbing the steering wheel securely with both hands. I saw Lizzie purse her lips next to me.

"Mom – it – was – just – a – doughnut - shop," she said hotly, stretching out each word. Jo adjusted the rearview mirror and stared back at her daughter.

"Lizzie, your friends already know about my obsession on sweets. You don't have to worry about me embarrassing you…" – she laughed innocently – "I've already got that covered!" Jo smiled broadly as if she had just said a brilliant joke, and turned back to the road hastily. Lizzie slumped in her seat, staring at her mother's reflection in the mirror.

"Whatever, Mom." She crossed her arms over her chest and glowered at the back of the seat in front of her. Miranda just gave me a look of amusement and exasperation, and sniggered beneath her breath. I just shrugged. Personally, I feel that normal communication between family members is essential to sustain sanity – namely parents and their offspring. 

Oh god, no more psychiatric lectures from my parents - I'll have to remember that one.

The rest of the trip to the mall was completely boring. For about ten minutes, I amused myself by trying to guess the amount of money Jo would have to spend on clothes for Lizzie. I sure hoped Miranda brought money, or she would be sitting in the waiting room with me, talking about how well everything fits, and how she _just has _to get it. Of course, I would probably end up giving her my money that I had saved for our so-called trip to the Digital Bean. Shaking my head, I realized that my ingenious plan of pretending not to have money wouldn't work. Miranda knew by now that I didn't go a single place without money; less there are sales or discounts on video cameras. Unlike my parents, I have decided that I will try for a job in photography, and all of my extra earnings are spent on equipment for my hobby.

I was just about to go into a game of 'I Spy' when I saw the mall. For one fleeting moment, I actually appreciated that busy, over-crowded palace of doom. Then, the thankfulness vanished as quickly as it had come.

"The mall, the mall, the mall, the mall –" Lizzie and Miranda chanted, jumping up and down enthusiastically. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, here we are!" Jo said, shouting over my friend's squeals. "Gordo? Doy ouneda nythin?"

"The mall, the mall, the mall, the mall –"

"What?" I yelled loudly, resisting the urge to clamp my hands over my friends' mouths. I couldn't hear Jo clearly because of them. I squinted.

"The mall, the mall, the mall, the mall…"

"Lizzie! Miranda!" Jo finally snapped, smiling slowly at me. "Gordo – do you need anything? Boxers… anything? I don't really know what boys your age need…"

Lizzie and Miranda stopped short, and I blushed bright red. Smiling embarrassedly, I shook my head from side to side, turning my head to stare in the other direction. Lizzie glared at her mom, pursing her lips again. My friends didn't meet my eye, too taken aback to speak. That was okay; I didn't want to look at them either.

"Well then…" Jo started leisurely, realizing the mess she had gotten herself into. She looked at her watch. "Why don't you three meet up with me at McDonalds at about three? Then, we can get some lunch or something."

Lizzie smiled stonily at her mother; "that sounds great."

Jo looked at us, and sighed. Then, she walked off in the other direction – in which I could see a Starbuck's coffee. That is a parent's duty: humiliate their children – or their children's friends -, and then summon caffeine. We watched Jo until her sweatshirt blended in with the bustling crowd.

"I guess we'd better go then," Miranda said tentatively, glancing my way. I blushed as Lizzie tried to catch my eye, undoubtedly wanting to apologize. I couldn't look at either of them. It was bad enough that my friends were girls. Why did one of them have to be the girl I was in love with? I looked towards the sky. Why?

A feeling of dread was cast upon me as we began to walk towards the mall. Lizzie and Miranda shared a contrary feeling as they skipped ahead of me, singing together happily. I had no choice but to follow. Sometimes, choices are mandatory – you can't change them.

Finally! I actually updated this story! OMG! … I was thinking what I was going to do for this story (you know, the rest of the plot…) I don't even think I'm halfway done yet *dies* omg… ahhhh, but in a good way. I like to write this story. It's interesting! ^_^

Cheers **

Oh, I AM SO HAPPY! I LOVE THE NEW HARRY POTTER BOOK SO FAR! If you don't like Harry Potter *purses lips* don't comment. I will sic my fanfic-internet pals on you. Just don't do it – I'm serious.

Luv to all! ~*~

Tic-Tac  ^_~

Btw… I am starting a new account with a buddy in fanfic (Sunshine Belle – stupid spell-check… won't let me put her name right…) look around for us! (Sunshine_Mint – auto spell-check again…) *picks up hammer* die computer, die! *looks around nervously* 

kk… *heheee….*

THANX AGAIN! Plz review… it means a lot to me! Yay!


	13. Chapter fifteen

* Chapter fourteen – Miranda *

I never know what to do when I go to the mall. There are so many choices, and so little time.

The whole shopping mall is one huge advertisement, and I am one consistent consumer. Every time I get the chance, I try to convince my mom that the mall is a good, wonderful place, and that she should take me there every so often. Unfortunately, my mom doesn't share the same ideas as me about the mall. While she is content just reading magazines about it, I could make it my home. People – namely Gordo – say that I am too self-conscious, that I should 'lighten up' a bit. Well, that shows how much _he _knows.

"So," I said, after going through the front doors and looking around, "what to do first?"

Gordo stared at me as if I had uttered a disgusting swearword, and Lizzie bit her lip, thinking. She shrugged.

"Well, we can start with clothes. Then, when we go look around at accessories, we will know what goes with what…" – she laughed – "we wouldn't want to get an orange necklace, and then get a dark blue shirt! Eww. That would look so weird!" We laughed, but Gordo nodded his head as if he were falling asleep. He yawned pointedly. I rolled my eyes.

"Just because you don't understand the mystical art of shopping doesn't mean you have to ruin it for Lizzie and me!" I glared at Gordo, but grinned slightly. Lizzie just peered at him, her smile wide.

"Yeah – well," he replied, mouth seemingly dry. He shoved his hands in his pockets and said no more.

"Well, okay then!" I said enthusiastically, glancing at my silent friend, "let's go!" Lizzie nodded, spinning around and looking throughout the mall as if she were a cat looking for something to chase. Suddenly, she squealed, grabbing my hand.

"50% off at Old Navy!" she cried, starting to walk forward. Gordo just shook his head exasperatedly, following us obediently. I laughed at his expression. He looked at me, mumbling something under his breath. He grinned. I rolled my eyes again.

"You know," said Gordo seriously, "your eyes could get stuck that way." I rolled my eyes for good effect and followed Lizzie, punching Gordo on the arm, and he laughed loudly. Lizzie turned around, eyes flaring. She stopped walking towards her destination.

"Gordo!" she said, narrowing her eyes, "don't. I'm trying to concentrate." Gordo smiled and shut his mouth. Lizzie grinned quickly, beginning to walk again. I smiled inwardly, following her.

Over the next hour, we went to various stores, trying on clothes for warm weather. At each place, we would grab as many clothes as we could carry in our arms, and go to the desk, requesting a room to try them on in. Gordo would sit outside on a bench, occasionally glancing at his watch. When we tried something on, we would come outside and show him. He would give his opinion, shrugging his shoulders. "How would I know?" was usually his response. After a while of this clothing mayhem, we headed off to Fireworks and Claire's to buy accessories. By this time, Gordo looked about ready to count people for his amusement.

"It's 2:30," Gordo announced as soon as we walked inside Fireworks, "remember? We need to meet Mrs. McGuire in a half hour."

"Got it," I said, fingering a rock inscribed with the word 'spirit'. I picked it up and looked at the price.

"'Randa!" Lizzie said, motioning for me to come over, "look!"

She pointed to a fluffy blue pen, complete with sparkles and a feathery look. She laughed, and touched it.

"Very soft," she informed, nodding her head. Some sparkles came off in her hand. I smiled – it was cute. Gordo came over too, looking at it disdainfully.

"What _is_ that?" he asked, looking disgusted. He narrowed his eyes in concentration. "Looks like an afro glued to a straw."

Lizzie laughed. "Like yours?" Gordo raised his eyebrows at her, and ran a hand through his hair.

"It's not a fro. It's just curly." I laughed at the pure stupidity at this conversing between my friends, and started looking at the pictures on the wall. Gordo and Lizzie were still arguing. I peered at the paintings, transfixed. They were very beautiful with all their colors; blues, greens, beige – running together into one piece of art. Suddenly, I yawned, rubbing my tired eyes. Gordo and Lizzie were now quarrelling about food - which ones are the best. I sighed, putting a hand over my belly.

"C'mon guys," I said, feeling hungry and tired. My stomach rumbled. "Stop flirting."

Lizzie and Gordo snapped their heads around. Lizzie was in mid-sentence, mouth open slightly. Gordo flushed slightly, but his expression was incomprehensible.

"W-we weren't…" Lizzie started, looking at me, her face growing hot. I couldn't tell if it was from rage or embarrassment.

"Sure," I said, humoring her. Gordo coughed, and I turned my head.

"It's quarter to three," he told us, clearly trying to change the subject, "why don't we go to McDonalds now?"

"Good idea," Lizzie said, putting the fluffy pen away. We walked out of Fireworks and towards McDonalds. No one talked. I guess my hint about flirting made Gordo and Lizzie self-conscious. I didn't care though – I was hungry.

We met Jo fifteen minutes later at a table in Mickey D's. She walked in and glanced at the bags under our table.

"Looks like you've been on a shopping frenzy," she said, placing her purse down on the table. She started to walk towards the counter to buy her food. I picked up a fry and held it between my fingers. Finally, my no-food toleration level had gone back to normal. I felt ready to shop some more! Lizzie seemed to share the same thought, but Gordo appeared to be trying to make his meal last as long as possible. He took a bite of burger, chewing slowly.

"So… what do we do now?" asked Lizzie, apparently thinking like me. I shrugged, and Gordo took another bite of his hamburger.

"I know," Jo said, returning with her food, "Lizzie told me about a certain dance coming up –"

Gordo choked on his burger, and I slapped his back instinctively. Jo looked at him strangely, taking a sip of water.

"Why don't you three get something for that?" she finished. Lizzie looked stricken, glancing discreetly at Gordo. Jo continued, completely unaware of the current situation she got herself in – again.

"I heard all about it. It's so wonderful that you three are going!" she peered at us over her spectacles. "Do you have dates yet?"

"Well –" Lizzie started. Suddenly, she grabbed my arm.

"I need to go to the ladies room!" she cried, tugging me towards it; "Miranda, isn't my makeup smudging? Yes? C'mon!"

From Lizzie's wake I could see Jo glance again at Gordo, narrowing her eyes. Gordo looked around nervously, not looking at Jo, who was now opening her mouth like she was about to talk.

Lizzie pulled me all the way to the bathroom. When we got inside, Lizzie looked in all of the stalls. No one was there.

"Where's the makeup catastrophe?" I asked calmly. Lizzie laughed uncertainly.

"It was just a spur of the moment thing –" she finished, "what am I going to do?" She bit her lip.

"What?" I asked stupidly. I mentally shook myself. _What? _Is that the best you can do? Some friend.

Lizzie stared at me and bent her head closer. "The dance," she hissed, "remember? I'm going with Ethan." Suddenly, it dawned on me.

"Oh," I replied, thinking, "oh…" Lizzie looked exasperated. She sighed.

"Listen. Okay, if you must know…" she blushed, "Gordo and I – we –" she looked around the bathroom and cleared her throat. "We… um – kissed…" She ended quietly, but I heard her all the same.

"Kissed?" I repeated, looking at Lizzie in awe. She nodded nervously, blushing.

"Yeah."

"Wow," I said, a grin forming on my face. "That's great!"

She smiled and leaned against the wall casually. "It _was_ great…" – she shook her head quickly – "listen Randa… I don't know what to do! I mean, I want to go with Gordo, but –"

"So, what's the big deal, Liz?" I asked, confused.

" – _But,_" Lizzie continued, "if I don't go with Ethan, then…" – she smiled guiltily – "then Kate and her posse will think I'm losing my nerve…" Lizzie said this last part so softly that I had to lean in to hear her. When I did, I put my hands on my hips. Lizzie twiddled her fingers uncertainly.

"Gordo always said –"

"Listen, Miranda! I don't want to talk about Gordo right now, okay? I am seriously not happy. I really like Gordo, but I don't want to ruin my social status."

I looked at her, slightly appalled. "What is _this? _All of a sudden, you care about your social status more than your friends – or the guy you want to be with?"

Lizzie glared at me. "You know it's not that."

"What is it then?" I asked, shaking my head in exasperation. Lizzie shot me an angry look, and then hung her head.

"I don't know, Randa…" – she sighed – "you know Kate… she's made our life hell ever since she came home from that summer camp, a-and I just can't face her right now." Lizzie ran her hand through her hair; "if I don't go with Ethan to the dance, not only will I hurt his feelings, but Kate – she'll just make my life worse. Besides, I don't even know about Gordo… did I tell you? I kissed him. He didn't kiss me. What if he doesn't even like me?" Lizzie looked lost and sad, and I pulled her into a hug, which she returned gratefully. We pulled away, and I grasped her shoulders, looking her straight in the face.

"Well, do whatever you need to do, Liz. I'll back you up."

Hellooo all fellow fans! ^_^

Sorry this chapter took so long… my mom spilled water on my keyboard upstairs, and well… just guess. I still don't have another yet! grrr….

Anyways, I hope you like…. Plz review! It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside! *kisses*

Btw… remember to read sunshine belle and my new story, "No One Knows" – thank ya'll! *teehee*

Cheers and luv **

Tic-Tac  ^_~

You know what's really strange? I am actually almost in this exact situation. I won't name any names, but I have a best guy friend, and he likes one of my best girl friends. Isn't that weird? I'm like Miranda – I am totally playing the matchmaker. This guy, he told me all about his crush, and then asked me to ask my other friend if she liked _him_! *sigh* he's been calling me, asking desperately if I have asked her yet. I don't really know what to do… I have the girl's #, but… *sigh* I don't know how to go about this! Ahhhh!


	14. Chapter sixteen

* Chapter 15 – Lizzie *

I felt horrible, and I admit, lost. I didn't know what to do. My feelings for Gordo were mixed, uncertain. I wasn't sure what to do anymore. I mean, what if he didn't even like me? Who was I fooling? Why would Gordo have feelings for me? Me: Lizzie McGuire? I wasn't anything special… more like a klutz on two legs, who can't set her priorities right.

Even still, I remembered the kiss… the non-existent space between us…

Those thoughts echoed through my head as Miranda and I walked back to the table. Gordo looked up from the table quickly as we approached, and smiled warmly at me. I gulped, and my hands were shaking. My mom stared at me in concern, and Gordo's smile melted to a bemused frown as his gaze found my quivering hands.

"Are you all right, sweetheart?" Mom asked, beckoning for me to sit down next to her. I nodded my head pitifully. The last thing I wanted was for my mom and dad to get involved in my complicated love life. I might as well lie.

"Well, okay then," my mom replied, sipping her drink and pushing it away with distaste. "Time to go!"

Gordo, Miranda, and I threw away our garbage, and headed back to my mom. Gordo seemed to be trying to get me alone, but I tried to ignore his pleas. Whenever he began to talk, I would turn my conversation to Miranda. I couldn't bear to talk to him. I didn't want to see his sweet face, his chocolate-brown hair, his bright, inquisitive eyes… I didn't want to look at him and yearn for another kiss. Not now.

I wasn't sure what I wanted. Part of me pined for his love, and the other part was confused.

"Ready kids?" my mom asked, picking up her purse. Unanimously we nodded, and she herded us out the door, steering us towards the exit of the mall. In the back of my mind, I was disappointed. Shopping could get my mind off other… things. Miranda looked at my mom curiously, obviously noticing this also. I didn't dare look at Gordo.

"I thought you said we were going to get things for the dance," she pointed out, stopping in her path. My mom shrugged her shoulders, and yawned.

"I don't really feel like going right now." She paused, and shifted her purse. "Besides, I just realized that Lizzie has really good dresses already. This one dance is not that important anyway." She grinned; "just wait until you have Prom. Then we'll get you something fancy and frilly."

I rolled my eyes. "Mom, that's like, a million years away…"

She smiled, a dreamy look crossing her face for a second. "It might not be as far away as you think."

"Oh please. Spare us," I said sarcastically, walking in a huff towards the exit without them. I was sure they exchanged perplexed glances, but I wasn't in the mood. Why was my mother all of a sudden talking about the most romantic things she could think of? Did she know anything that I was trying to hide?

I laughed confidently to myself. Of course not! Right?

On the way home, my mom dropped off Miranda and Gordo at their appropriate houses. Otherwise then saying goodbye, I was silent, thinking of the problems that I was suddenly faced with. Miranda had been a breeze – she had said bye and left, mouthing 'call me'. Gordo however…

::FLASHBACK::

I walked Gordo quickly up to his door, partly because I wanted to get away from my mom, and partly because I just wanted… well, I didn't know what I wanted. Besides, we couldn't really do anything even if I wanted to; my mom was watching us, and if we took too long, she would start honking. I looked over my shoulder at her, and turned to face Gordo.

"I'll see you later, I expect," I said nervously, biting my lip. Gordo nodded, and I blushed as his eyes swept over me.

"Yeah, guess so."

We both grinned quickly, and I twiddled my thumbs. "You know, Gordo -," I started. Realizing what I was about to say, I stopped and changed tactics. "I-I mean, how about you come over soon? After school or something? We can dedicate half of the time for movies, half for talking, and half for just… other stuff."

Gordo grinned and leaned forward, making my heart stop. "That's three halves," he whispered, chuckling. I giggled and rolled my eyes, disappointed, but not sure why...

"Only you would notice that Gordo," I said, punching his arm. Gordo smiled innocently and batted his eyelashes. I couldn't help but smile.

"But that's why you love me!" he said, laughing. I sighed exasperatedly.

"Whatever. If you feel the need to think that, do so." Gordo laughed shortly, and nodded towards my mom's car.

"I guess you need to go now," he said. A look of regret passed over his features. But, if it was just an illusion, I didn't know, because he smiled and pushed me gently towards the car. "Go, McGuire – your mom is waiting."

It was my turn to bat my eyelashes. "Carry me?"

That notion has potential, I thought to myself.

Gordo rolled his eyes. "If I could, I would."

"Really?"

"No."

"Fine then," I said stubbornly, "when you're older and I have my own house, then you'll be sorry. You'll be waiting at my doorstep to carry me, and I'll refuse. I'll kick you out." Gordo just laughed and smiled.

"We'll see, Liz, we'll see."

::END OF FLASHBACK::

Was Miranda right? Were our friendly arguments and games actually considered flirting? Was I flirting with Gordo without even knowing what I was doing? It just felt so right to talk to him like that. It was not at all like trying to talk with someone like Ethan. I didn't have to think about what to say – I just say it.

Mom looked back at me, sitting in the backseat with my head in my hands, but I ignored her, still deep in my thoughts. She smiled quickly and turned around to look back at the road.

"Okay, we're home!" Mom called, breaking me out of my daydream. I jumped out of the car, grabbing my heavy shopping bag and slinging it over my shoulder. Mom put a hand to her mouth, closing the garage door and yawning loudly.

"I-I'm s-s-so tired!" she said, walking through the door and placing her keys on a hook. "Lizzie, I'm going to take a nap, okay? Matt and Dad are in the back." I watched as she climbed the stairs, turning around the corner and disappearing from sight. I sighed quietly, and walked upstairs to put my new clothes away.

I walked through the door and smiled, seeing the sleeping bags still spread out on the floor. I kneeled down and began to gather them up; shoving them into their appropriate cases, and walking to my closet, reaching up to push them behind everything else on the top shelf. As I did so, I looked over into the corner, and spotted Miranda's suitcase. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Guess I'll have to get this to her soon," I said to myself, picking it up and throwing it onto my bed. I put her sleeping bag case and pillow next to it to remind myself what I had to do later. Absentmindedly, I began to clean my room. I threw most of my accessories and clothes in my closet, and I piled all of my dirty garments in a corner of my room. After a while of doing work to clear my head, I pulled my hair back in a ponytail and collapsed onto my bed. I pulled my favorite blanket over myself, and sighed, fingering the fabric insentience.

I shut my eyes, but I couldn't block out my thoughts. Everything I knew, everything I wanted was pieced together into one person: Gordo. I couldn't stop thinking about him. I love everything about him; the way he can joke around without making me upset, his smile, his character, his everything. I shivered under my blanket. I loved how he looked at me… I loved his tender touch. Whenever we brushed against each other, my heart would begin to pound. I closed my eyes tightly, willing myself not to cry. My breath shuddered. I never want to lose him. I never want to hurt him. I just wanted to be with him and feel his presence around me, comforting me. I wanted him to look deep into my eyes and smile. I wanted to feel his lips against mine yet again…

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes, looking up at the ceiling. Suddenly, a thought crossed my mind, making my heart flutter nervously.

"Oh-my-god…" I said to myself, clutching my blanket over my chest, "I love him."

Out of nowhere, a familiar laugh rang throughout my room, making my heart clench in shock.

"Aww… isn't that sweet?"

I sat up in my bed and snapped my head around, staring at the intruder.

"Matt! You freak… y-you moron! How long have you been standing there?!"

Matt laughed at sat at the foot of my bed, practically bursting with happiness and pleasure.

"Long enough."

I balled my hands into fists. "You had better explain yourself Weasel, before I use this." I held up my fists threateningly. Matt was unfazed. He yawned, and pulled a Kodak envelope from behind his back. He opened it quickly, and looked inside. I leaned over to see, but he pulled it out of my reach, and brandished it in front of my face. I glared at him.

"Just go!" I cried, trying to return to my thoughts.

"I guess you won't be needing these, then," Matt said smoothly. He smiled devilishly, and sighed. "They're awfully cute."

I made a desperate grab, but Matt clicked his tongue and shook his head. "You want these? I have a price."

Glaring, I crossed my arms over my chest. "I don't make deals with worms."

Matt glanced at them again. "Ohhh… what should I do with these? Give them to Kate? Give them to Mom and Dad? Or, maybe, I could sell them on Ebay!"

"Matt! What are they?!" I almost shrieked. Suddenly, I had a distinct idea. My heart pounded loudly. "Oh no…"

"'Oh no' is right, big sis. Who knew you were such a good kisser? Well, if I needed to know, I could just go ask G –" I clapped a hand over his mouth and stared at the door as if I expected it to melt into my parents. Matt pried my hand from off his face and grinned, rubbing his fingers together. He smirked, and I blushed, humiliated. I hung my head.

I sighed, defeated. "What do you want?"

Ohhh… isn't Matt bad? I'm glad I don't have a little brother *that* horrible! Well, actually, mine *is* pretty bad, but… I doubt he would do something like that! ^_^ *hehe* that's good enough for me! Anyways… *cough* lol

Please R/R, and watch for Sunshine Belle and my story, "No One Knows". Thanx a bunch! Much love!

Hope to hear from you soon ~ I appreciate all of your kind words… ^_^

Luv ya ~

Tic-Tac  ^_~


	15. Chapter seventeen

* Chapter seventeen – Lizzie *

The little twerp sat on bed, grinning like it was Christmas day come early, and all I could was sit and glare. My fingers were itching to wrap themselves around his throat and squeeze… okay. Maybe it wasn't _that _bad. But it was bad.

Matt grinned. "What do I want?" he chirped in a singsong voice. "What do I want?"

"One day, Matt…" I threatened, curling my lip. But inside, I was mortified. How did I let this happen? I didn't even hear him come into the room… I clenched my blanket in a steely grip, trying to let out my anger slowly.

_Breathe deeply… think of your happy place…_

"Let's see! I could take all of your money, I could make you do _all _of my chores every day until you're eighteen, I could…"

Not working. "Matt! Shut up, and tell me what you want!" I screamed, causing the birds on my windowsill to glare indignantly at me and fly away. Matt sighed, pretended to pull out a gun, and blew on the tips of his fingers. I rolled my eyes, gritting my teeth in anger.

"Listen Matt. I am using all of my self-control not to suffocate you, so I would advise you tell me what I want before my hands…slip."

Matt laughed. "I'm considering the mom and dad sale…"

I was stumped. "I-I'll tell them about you… and Melina!" I ended lamely. Matt coughed, and pretended to vomit.

"You wish."

"Well, my endearing supreme ruler, what do you want from me?"

Matt grinned and thought for a second. "Okay, I want you to get me into your dance."

I blinked. "_What_?"

"At your school. The Spring Dance," Matt prompted, rolling his eyes like I was the stupidest idiot he had ever had the misfortune to meet. "I want to go with someone. That someone being your best friend, Miranda."

I laughed, but Matt brandished the photo envelope in front of my face. "Do it Lizzie, or I will have to turn nasty."

For a split second, I pondered this. How in the name of God was I going to get a twelve-year-old into a dance with fourteen and fifteen-year-olds? It didn't make any sense, nor did the fact that he wanted to go with Miranda. I cringed; I could just imagine her face: horrified and appalled at my asking her to go with my brother. I looked up at a grinning Matt, and shut my eyes, feeling sickened.

"Fine dog-breath, I'll do it."

Suddenly, I didn't feel so good. My verdict was not going to go smoothly. I could tell by the mischievous look in my brother's eyes; it scared me to death.

*****

Later…

*****

"You _what?!_" Miranda yelled, waving her hands around in uncontrolled emotion. I smiled nervously, wringing my hands.

"Do I have to repeat myself, Randa?" I asked nicely, inching away from her. She screamed something in Spanish, and clapped a hand to her forehead, sweating slightly. Her lips tightened as her gaze met mine.

"I can't believe you said yes to that, Liz!" She let out her breath slowly. I looked at the floor.

"Well, actually, I was sort of forced to…" I mumbled. Miranda stared at me.

"What? How could Matt, of all people, _force _you to do anything?"

"Miranda…"

"_Lizzie_…"

"I… look Miranda, he's blackmailing me! I-I couldn't do anything!" I flopped down on her bed, and she sat beside me.

"How exactly was he able to obtain anything that he could blackmail you with?" asked Miranda, starting to take out the clothes from her newly returned suitcase. She stared at me with a raised eyebrow, as if the thought was amusing.

"I didn't exactly _hand _it to him and say 'Matt, blackmail me!' now, did I?" I retorted, becoming defensive. A small grin spread across Miranda's face, but still, her eyes were flashing dangerously.

"Well, Liz, what _did _happen?"

I sighed and blushed crimson. "He caught me on tape."

"What? Liz, you're not making any sense!"

"HE TOOK A PHOTO OF GORDO AND ME KISSING!" I screamed. I flushed a deeper shade of red then I ever thought was possible, and shifted my legs into a kneeling position. "Yeah," I finished lamely. Miranda just stared at me. The corner of her lips twitched.

"Really?"

"I know! Isn't that horrible? The little creep, I ought to kill him, I –." I looked at Miranda. She was smiling brightly, and I frowned at her. "It's bad, isn't it?" I asked, trying to earn her support. Miranda shrugged.

"To tell the truth, Liz, I think it's cute," she stated matter-of-factly.

"What?"

"Cute. Very sweet. Adorable. As in totally saccharine."

I stared at Miranda. "You're starting to scare me."

Miranda ignored my comment. "Did you see the pictures?"

"Well… no," I admitted. Miranda sighed and closed her eyes.

"Too bad."

I jumped off the bed and stomped my foot angrily. "Too bad? My brother blackmails me to get you to go to the dance with him, and all you can say is that it's too bad I didn't see the pictures?! I can't believe you! I mean, seriously, Matt threatened to sell the damn things on Ebay! He's going to do it too. I can just tell! And you know what my parents will do? Do you? Protection is overrated in my family! They'll -."

Miranda raised a hand. "And who said I wouldn't go with your brother to the dance?"

"They'll disembowel – what? You'd actually do that?"

"Of course."

I searched her face. It went so easy with her – it was weird. "Okay… thanks, I guess."

Miranda grinned. "My pleasure."

I stood up and smiled quickly, pointing towards the door. "I-I gotta go."

"Ciao Lizzie!" Miranda said to me as I walked out of her room and into the hallway. Confused, I looked down at my untied shoes.

"Okay, what just happened there?" I asked myself.

**A/N: **I'm really sorry that was so short. I just sort of have a plan, but I can't do it in this chapter… you know what I mean, right? *sigh* seriously, if I could, I would. I hate to see you guys wait… it kills me. *hehe* ya… _right_…

Lol – anyways, I hoped you liked this chapter. I know Miranda was a little – strange – But, I meant it to be like that. It's all part of my magnificent plan…hahaha…

Please review…. O, and Donzi, ya… we do spill stuff on our keyboards all the time. You happy? rofl. We're freaks – really. Keep reviewing ppl! I'm not done yet! HAHAHA!

Much love to all! ^_^

Tic-Tac  ^_~


	16. Chapter eighteen

* Chapter eighteen – Gordo *

"AGENDAS!" Mr. Dig yelled. As I lifted my head off of my desk, I yawned; the noise adding to the murmur of groans that was emitted from the students around me. I pulled the paper from my face - stuck there probably because of drool - and rubbed my eyes, looking at Mr. Dig. The only people still working were Kate, Claire, Ethan, and – I looked around the classroom – Miranda? I blinked my eyes. Hard. Miranda never takes very long with tests… she may be a perfume-wearing, eccentric mall-rat, but she _does _get tests done. I looked back at Lizzie, but she had her head in her arms, seemingly fast asleep. Then, through all the sleepy weariness, a hand was raised.

"Yes, Mr. Craft?" Mr. Dig asked, going into his 'less-than-intelligent' voice. Ethan scratched his head, looking even more confused than usual.

"Yo, Mr. Dig, I thought I remembered, uh, you saying we had until 2:00 for the test." I rolled my eyes, but kept my mouth shut.

Mr. Dig smiled a smile that plainly showed that he was humoring Ethan. "I said that the test was 200 points, Mr. Craft. As for the time, it's only 12:00. Class period will be over by 2:00." A few snickers echoed throughout the classroom. "Would you like more time?"

Ethan however, by this time, was not listening. He was waving his pencil around and watching it stupidly, seemingly amazed. I saw him lean forward to show Kate. "Look! It's rubber!" he exclaimed. Mr. Dig chose to ignore him. Instead, he rapped a meter stick on his desk. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lizzie stir at the noise.

"Okay, before we start: who needs more time for the test?" Kate, Claire, and Ethan raised their hands (Ethan only after Kate slapped his arm to get his attention). Miranda released a sigh and pushed her paper to the front of her desk to show it was done. "Those people please stay after school and finish. Thank you." Mr. Dig clapped his hands together. "All right then. Now that we've got everything settled, I would like to make an announcement."

I yawned, and propped my head up on my hand. Mr. Dig looked around expectantly. "You guys have the everlasting honor of setting up the dance tonight." Twenty heads sprung up from the desks, suddenly excited. "You will – under my supervision – be in charge of decorations, tables, music, etcetera. For example, right now we will choose the music for the dance. All good? But, those people that didn't finish the test today will have to finish their tests after school quickly, or they won't be able to help with any decorating. Now… any questions?"

Involuntarily, I looked back at Lizzie. She was wearing a thoughtful expression, and was staring intently at the front of the room. I smiled softly. This was how I imagined her: not trying to impress anyone, not trying to be the center of attention… just focusing on the task at hand, and getting it done right. Lizzie ###### her head and looked at me, smiling secretly, and I grinned back, my face growing hot. I felt cold sweat trickle down the drape of my neck. Nervously, I rubbed my hand along the back of my head. Swiftly, Lizzie turned her attention to Mr. Dig.

I hit my forehead with the palm of my hand.

**********~**********

"Isn't that awesome?!" Lizzie exclaimed as she sat down between Miranda and me. I nodded my head, but Miranda was wearing a disgusted expression, staring at the cafeteria food that was supposedly "meatloaf". Lizzie followed her gaze to the foam plate and cringed also.

"Eww…" she wailed, plugging her nose. "They call this atrocious substance food?"

I shrugged and stabbed at my salad. "At least the greens are okay. There's not much you can do to salad." Miranda stifled a laugh and grabbed a leaf from my plate, holding it between her fingers.

"Amen." Lizzie giggled and sighed, clearly trying to change the subject back to the dance.

"Anyways, I think it's cute what they're doing with the dance. You know, the whole fifties and sixties thing. It's really romantic." She smiled dreamily. "I know exactly what I'll wear." Without meaning to, I began to think of the possibilities… romantic, eh?

I rolled my eyes at myself. What am I thinking? Lizzie McGuire is going with Ethan Craft. And that was that. 

I winced – it felt like a stab in my heart. No matter how nonchalant I acted, I couldn't cover this up. This, this was sheer torture. There was no escape… I could choose death of crushing, starvation, dehydration, decapitation, or suffocation. There were no "life lines" that would help me on this one. I smiled despondently at the thought. But still, Lizzie had kissed _me, _not _Ethan_. My face split into a lopsided grin.

"I wonder what songs they'll play," Miranda mused, taking a small sip of her chocolate milk. "I've heard a lot of those oldies, and they are really romantic. Maybe I should suggest a few to the DJ, whoever that is." She looked thoughtful. I gazed at her, a sudden thought accruing in my mind.

"Who are you going to the dance with, Randa?" I asked, looking out over my cold muffin.

"You'll see. Actually, you'll probably be too busy to notice." I raised my eyebrows, and tore off a piece of the bread.

"Oh… sounds rebellious," I scoffed sarcastically. "What would I be doing that would make me totally oblivious to everything around me?" She grinned. Sighing, I decided to drop the subject. I couldn't wrench anything out of Miranda – she either had to tell me, or tell Lizzie. But, as I looked at Lizzie for help, she turned away, and thrust her fork into the meatloaf.

**********~**********

Panting loudly, I lugged another large box from the storage room. "Is this enough?" Kate turned around, and rolled her eyes.

"Were you addressing me, Gor-dork?" she said, sliding the lip-gloss across her blood-red lips. I sighed.

"No, actually, I wasn't." I stood on my tiptoes to look over her shoulder, but Kate moved in front of my view, towering over me. Now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"When you talk to me, geek, you either say, Your Highness, or Your Majesty." Kate laughed, and it signaled the rest of her horde to laugh along with her; the mindless drones that they are. I just stepped aside to go past her, but she held out a hand threateningly, grinning evilly. I gritted my teeth, clenching my fists in annoyance. Suddenly, a tall figure stood beside her.

"Kate," Ethan said, yawning and running a hand through his annoyingly wavy hair. "Hey. 'Sup Gordon? Dudetts – and dude – don't fight. I'm all for the whole 'peace is good' thing. You know, that one Asian guy that lived in India? He was fresh. That's what I call physics."

I just stared at him, mouth open slightly. I shook my head, blinked my eyes, grabbed my box, and walked past Kate and her posse, still confused. I just left them to goggle all over Ethan. _Well,_ I thought as my muscles strained from the box's weight, _at least _Lizzie_ wasn't drooling all over the guy._

Speaking of Lizzie…

"Hey Gordo," Lizzie said, smiling quickly. "I was just tying these balloons together…" She gritted her teeth and emitted a sort of growl as the strings undid themselves. I dropped the box and stood next to her, watching her fingers attempt to intertwine the string.

"Do you need help?" I asked. Lizzie smiled hastily. I could tell she was gritting her teeth.

"Would you?" Shakily, I placed my hands over hers. Immediately, a current of electricity shot through my body, almost making me jump back in surprise. I could tell that Lizzie felt it too, because her eyes were wide. I gulped inaudibly and guided her fingers tenderly, helping her make a knot. My heart was beating at a machine-gun pace, and my mouth went dry as I felt her smooth hands beneath my fingertips.

"You see?" I asked, trying to ignore the sparks between us. "That's all you have to do." I smiled, and Lizzie looked down at our hands, her face shining.

"Yeah. Thanks Gordo."

We stared at each other. She was so close… I could almost smell her shampoo. My lips curled into a smile as I took in her features, for what had to be the millionth time. She really was beautiful – inside and out. Everything about her was heavenly, and I wished right then, right now I could hold her tight, feel her vulnerable shoulders under my arms… Right then, I wanted nothing, except to whisper in her ear, and tell her everything that was bundled up inside…

And then, suddenly, unexpectedly, we were leaning forward…

"Mr. Gordon! Ms. McGuire!" came a loud voice. Startled out of my daze, I jumped back. Lizzie looked at me with wide, fearful eyes. What were we _doing_? Hadn't I promised that nothing would be different?  Gulping, I looked up at Mr. Dig. He grinned, but otherwise, he showed no knowledge of our near-kiss.

"Those balloons done yet?" he asked, his eyes traveling to our interlaced hands. We pulled apart quickly, blushing crimson.

"We're done," Lizzie replied, holding out the balloons. Mr. Dig smiled quickly.

"Good. Because, you have another ten to do." He motioned to a corner of the gym, where there was a bunch of balloons held down to the floor with a weight. Lizzie grinned sheepishly and laughed shortly.

"Oh. Got to get to work then. Thanks again, Gordo." With that, she rushed to the side of the gym and began to work on tying the balloons together. I shut my eyes and turned around, feeling faint.

What was I getting myself into?

**A/N:** Sorry it's been so long! Please forgive me! *hehe* anyways, this is going to get interesting, I promise. It's actually going to be fun to write (lol – all chapters are… at least for me…) ^_^

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, and I'm glad you are enjoying this story. Soon, I'm going to start a new story (L/G of course…awww…), so, look forward to that, k? Unless you totally hate my stories; then, you can just ignore them. *sigh* Yay?

Keep enjoying, and please review! The longer the better! Lol

Toodles ~

Tic-Tac  ^_~

 __


	17. Chapter nineteen

* Chapter nineteen – No POV *

"Yeah, and so, Lanny invited me over to his place." Matt smiled innocently up at his mother, who was eyeing him with suspicion. She wiped off her hands on a dry towel.

"At the exact same time your sister is going to the dance?"

"Yup. Exactly." Matt didn't even flinch.

"And you're coming home the exact time Lizzie's coming home?"

Matt flashed his infamous smile, batting his eyelashes. "Lanny has a sister… named, um, Tracy, and she's going to go with her boyfriend, er, Derek… yeah. Lanny is staying by himself, but his mom said it was okay for me to come over." Jo narrowed her eyes.

"Tracy? I've never heard of Tracy…"

Matt's eyes darted around the room, looking for an escape. He saw the rat poison bottle on the mantel, and grinned, turning to Jo with a confident smile. "She's been sort of indisposed because she drank rat poison. Poor dear… sadly enough, she has been in the hospital. Her parents are ashamed – they don't talk about her anymore. Don't want to bring dishonor to the family name." Mentally, Matt patted himself on the back. He was pulling this off perfectly. Jo furrowed her brow, but threw up her hands, obviously not willing to argue anymore.

"Sure, why not?" She turned away and began to wash the dishes again, rubbing the towel along the fragile base of the plates. "Just have Lizzie walk you over to Lanny's, okay?" Matt smiled mischievously behind his mother's back.

"Sounds great."

**********~**********

"Mooommm!" Lizzie wailed, burrowing frantically through her clothes closet. She picked up a pair of jeans and a pink shirt, and threw them to the side. With a nervous groan, she banged her head on the closet door. Suddenly, Jo's head appeared in the doorway. Lizzie motioned to the scattered garments, and turned to her mother quickly, unable to hide her anxious expression. Jo had to stifle a laugh; Lizzie looked as ruffled as an overprotective mother hen.

"What is it, honey?" asked Jo.

Lizzie replied, "My poodle skirt! Where is it? I _need _it for the dance!" Jo put her hands on her hips.

"Ah. I see. Well, the last time I checked, it was in my closet. Because, it was _my poodle skirt." Jo smiled, and peered over her spectacles at Lizzie, who was suddenly fumbling nervously with a button on her shirt._

"Well, yeah, I guess…there is that. Hey Mom!" Lizzie grinned cheerfully. "May I borrow _your poodle skirt for the dance tonight?" Jo grinned and casually leaned against the doorframe._

"Sure, go ahead. Oh, by the way. Can you take Matt to Lanny's before you leave?"

Lizzie stood there with a bemused expression, arms just opened wide as to give her mother a hug. She furrowed her forehead, staring at Jo. "Matt's going to Lanny's house?" she asked, her confusion deepening. Jo nodded.

"Seems as though Lanny's sister Tracy is going to the dance. Such a nice name, Tracy is. Do you know her?"

Suddenly Matt, who was walking past the door, stopped in his tracks. His face whitening, he made a cutting motion across his throat, making small gagging noises. Lizzie glanced at her brother as if he were insane. But then, she realized. Smiling, she sat down on her bed.

"Yeah, Tracy… great girl. I don't really know her though…" Lizzie looked past Jo at Matt, who was pretending drink out of an imaginary bottle. Lizzie frowned. "She drank a lot." Matt slapped his head quietly, as Jo raised her eyebrows.

"What?"

Lizzie realized how strange that must have sounded, but… what the heck. "She drank a lot. It's like a disorder," she repeated lamely. Jo shook her head sadly.

"Matt told me all about the rat poison incident," she said. Lizzie smiled stonily.

"Yeah, it was…" - she searched for a word - "terrible." Jo patted her on the back, and Matt slipped from view into his room.

"Well, if you see her tonight, say hi for me!" Jo walked out of Lizzie's room, and returned seconds later, holding a pink, cotton poodle skirt. Lizzie grinned.

"Thanks, mom."

Jo laughed. "I can't believe you're actually wearing this! It's from the fifties, you know." Her expression turned thoughtful. "It was my mom's, and then she gave it to me. Hopefully it fits." Smiling, Jo left the room. Lizzie rushed to the doorframe and stuck her head around the corner.

"Mom!" she called to Jo's retreating back, "I'll take Matt as soon as I'm done, okay?"

Sighing, Lizzie closed the door. With trembling hands she took off her pants and shirt, and slipped into the skirt. It was a little large, but Lizzie took the shoulder straps and twisted them, using a pink hair-tie to bind them together just below the back of her neck. Then it fit perfectly and snugly. She glimpsed herself in the mirror. It looked normal – not too weird. She smiled, and picked up her hairbrush. Carefully, she brushed out all the tangles and knots; running her fingers through most of the snarls to deafen the pain. Soon, her blonde hair was silky and soft.

She tilted her head to the side, looking at herself. Another figure appeared in the reflection of the mirror, and Lizzie rolled her eyes, not even turning around.

"What do you want, Matt?" she asked, framing her hands to figure out what style would look the best with the skirt.

Matt sighed. "Can't I even compliment my sister? You look nice, Liz. Oh, and keep your hair like that."

"Thanks, I guess… But you know Matt, I really need to do something with my hair." Matt raised his eyebrows.

"Um… why?"

"Because."

"Because you need to impress someone?"

"No!"

"Gordo?"

Lizzie turned around and faced her brother, her temper flaring, her eyes flashing angrily. "Don't you dare mention Gordo around me, Matt! You've done enough damage."

Shrugging, Matt sat down on the bed. "Gordo likes it when you have your hair down."

Lizzie faced the mirror, gritting her teeth. But still, a flush spread across her cheeks, making her sweat. With the back of her hand, Lizzie wiped off the excess fluid from her forehead and cheeks, watching her devious brother from the corner of her eye. Matt smirked.

"You care what he thinks." It wasn't a question; it was a statement. Lizzie held up her head in defiance, but didn't change her hairstyle.

"Of course not, Worm." She sounded confident, but her voice wavered slightly. "C'mon, we need to go." In a lower voice she added, "Got your tux?"

Matt laughed. "Ready!" He looked around, imitating his sister. He unbuttoned his shirt partway, revealing a nicer suit underneath. "Got it," he whispered. He buttoned it back up.

"Okay," Lizzie said softly, getting up and putting a hand on the door, "We go to the dance. We stay away from Kate – she knows who you are. To everyone else, you are my cousin from Alaska. Got it? And your name is… uh…"

"David?" Matt suggested, smirking. Lizzie shrugged.

"Su – Hey! Matt, I _told _you to get out of my business! You are _so_ lucky I'm going through with this stupid, annoying, brain-dead plan in the first place…" Matt grinned.

"It was an innocent mistake, sis…"

"Innocent my butt! And now, your name is Richard."

"Richard it is. And by the way, call me Rich."

"Shut up, Richard."

"Shuttin' up."

Lizzie and Matt made their way downstairs, still bickering under their breath. When they reached the door, Lizzie reached out with a hand –

"Oh! Lizzie! You're going now? Have fun, sweetheart! And Matt…" Jo looked at her son sternly, "Don't get into trouble. I expect _no_ call from Lanny's parents. You understand?" Matt smiled and hugged her.

"Of course, Mom."

Lizzie rolled her eyes at Matt. Then she beamed at Jo. "Bye Mom – I'll see you later, okay? I'll pick Matt up after the dance." Jo's eyes widened. Her expression clearly said, 'Um, why?' Lizzie smiled. "Because I want to." Jo shrugged, still surprised.

Suddenly, Matt jumped up and ran to the other room. Lizzie and Jo exchanged a glance.

Matt scurried over to the kitchen counter. "Pictures… pictures… where are the pictures…?" He fished through a pile of paper. Finally, he held up a Kodak envelope. "Aha!" He smirked and tucked it in his pants pocket. "Payment, here I come…"

With a confident laugh, he ran back to his sister and mother, grinning like an idiot.

"Ready to go, Liz?"

She nodded and hugged Jo. "I love you."

"Have fun." Jo smiled and ushered her children out the door.

Jo watched her children until they were out of sight, and walked into the kitchen, reaching over to a small hook and wrapping an apron around her waist. She began to out some ingredients for pasta: butter, a boiling pot, some different spices… Jo grinned. She knew that when Sam came home, he would be hungry. No sooner did she say this, than the garage began its rumbling hum. Jo watched the door as Sam came in. He was tired, she could tell. And hungry. Sam smiled as he saw his wife, and gave her a quick kiss.

"Yum… is that pasta you're cooking?" Sam asked, gesturing towards the opened spaghetti package. Jo grinned.

"You know it. Hey, sweetie, will you help me with this?" She pointed to the stack of papers and letters on the kitchen counter. Sam sighed, nodded his head, and dropped his suitcase by the door. He grabbed a huge pile and dropped it on the couch. Jo eyed him with a raised eyebrow, and he chuckled, going back to work on sorting. Jo picked up the rest of the papers. Most of it was mail, and Jo glanced over it quickly.

"Bill… bill… bill…" Jo grumbled, shuffling through the letters and tossing them back on the counter, "Can't they give us anything else? Oh, here's a catalog from JC Pennys… bill…bill… Oh! Sam! The pictures arrived!" Sam looked up, unimpressed.

"Oh. Okay."

"_Sam_… they're from your mother's family get-together back in March… you should at least _look _at them!" Sam sighed.

"Maybe later, Jo. I have to finish this." He pointed to the large stack of junk in front of him. Jo looked disgruntled.

"Fine." She picked up a letter-opener from a little tray next to the sink, and carefully ripped the top off of the envelope horizontally. When she was done, she peered inside. As her eyes traced over the pictures inside, her eyes widened. Agape, she turned slowly around to her husband, her face dazed with disbelief. 

 "Sam? You'd better see these…" she whispered carefully.

**A/N: **Oooo… I love doing this to you poor, poor people. Lol. *grins*

From now on, I'm going to respond to your reviews here, k? I find it fun and entertaining. What a wonderful life I live… hahaha…

**GordosGirlie: **Thanks! You've been so consistent, reviewing my stories and all… your reviews are so awesome, and so are your stories! *giggles*

**tnortej: **Thanks, and I definitely will!

**ShuisLove: **That's so sweet of you. And I will, except that I broke my promise for this chapter… *hides behind bed* Next one will have some fluff, I promise! ^_^  

**cutechica06: **Manda! Buddy! Hey, thanks for the nice review! And, well, what can I say? I was born that way. Lol. Thanks, girl!

**Lara: **You are *too* cool. Thanks again, and, well, here it is! I love tension building. Can you tell? ****

**Jenna: **I thank you endlessly. *bows* And, fluff is great. It is my oxygen, shelter, food, and water – it keeps me alive, like reviews. *grins at Em*

**Kobe-Mac: **You are like a personal stalker, and I like it. *grins* You are so cool, sticking with my story like that! You rock my sock! Pluralism not allowed here. Lol. Thanks so much!

**Nimrodel: ***smiles* Thanx. I always love praise (you know that by now…lol…) Anyways, about the Animorph stories, I might not continue, unless I get a sudden burst of motivation. Sorry. I always try to finish stories, but with those… I dunno. Maybe… maybe not. But hey, thanks for being such a loyal reader! ^_^

**Donzabobo: **Hey, I know you! Dini – thanks for the wonderful, spiffy review. I always enjoy reviews from my #1 fans… *sigh* "Another lemonade, Watson…" so, what was that again? Anyways, I'm just so famous… rofl – J/K! And yeah, I am totally writing another *long* story (notice the emphasize on LONG?) lol. It's going to be cool. And, I might just throw in a song-fic or two. I have approximately a million songs that would work.

**Baby Bunnie: **Hey Jasmine! I totally understand. That was happening to me the other day… really infuriated me. *sigh* But, what can I do? Anyways, Hope you liked this chapter! ^_^ o… and, I'll get around to posting your story soon, k? Right now I'm too lazy (j/k: I really do have stuff to do…). ASAP, I promise.

Cheers and too much caffeine ~

Tic-Tac  ^_~


	18. Chapter twenty

Hey, thanks for the reviews! I was in a fiasco for a while, but now, I'm back – as Tic-Tac2. Now, don't worry about the number – call me Tic-Tac.

**pixie: **Purple arrows are great, aren't they? Well, I'm very glad you enjoy reading my stories, 'cause I love to write them! Thanks for the positive review!

**GordosGirlie: **Hey! Thanks for the wonderful review! I really like getting reviews from you – they always make me smile. And, of course, you deserve the compliment. Case closed. No questions asked. Hands down.

**harrypocd: ***hehe* here you go! Hope you didn't die of impatience! I'm much obliged to you!

**Lola: **I'm not putting your number down, cause you'll always be Lola to me. *grins* And, if you're thinking what I think you're thinking, you're right. Matt… well… just read. ^_^

**Donzabobo: **Yo! Dini! Wazzup? Lol – I'm not good at the whole "cool" thing… *looks ashamed* Oh well. Thanks for the review!! And, well, here is your update. Have fun! Muahahahahaha…

**maria: **Of course, your number does not need to be added. *hehe* And thanks, your review made me smile. All I can say is: I feel sorry for our favorite couple…

**Em: **Em!! Buddy! Your reviews are *always* long… *laughs* But, that's the best part, eh? And thanks, I like how this is turning out too – when I started, I didn't even know what to do. I just improvised…lol… And, not just Jo saw the pictures – Sam too! Ooooo… that's not good. *hehe* Thanks, thanks, thanks, and yeah, the dance will be interesting. If you're still reading this… *coughs* Why would you even read this when the update is right below you? *grins* O well. *shrugs* ENJOY!

**cutechica06: **Of course! Hey! How are ya? *hehe* thanks for everything, and I hope you like this chapter – it was fun to write! ^_^ Thanks again, Manda! Much luv from me to you. Oh, and too bad about the Florida trip… it's a pity. 

If I missed some people, I'm REALLY sorry. My account, like I told you, was changed (like lots of other people's) and some reviews weren't placed on the review page. Well… anyways… ENJOY! And, please review!

* Chapter twenty – No POV *

Lizzie and Matt stood in front of the junior high, their eyes sweeping over the decorations that were strung haphazardly over the doors. On the way to the school, Matt had hid behind a bush to shed out of his casual clothes into his tuxedo. Reluctantly, Lizzie had agreed to hide his casuals in her locker. Now, Lizzie crossed her arms over her chest and glanced over at her brother, pursing her lips in annoyance.

"I'm not doing this as a favor, Worm," she established. Matt straightened his tie, looking smug.

"Of course."

"You are not going to ruin this for me." Lizzie watched as a couple walked past them, and pushed through the decorative double-doors, laughing and smiling. Matt smoothed out the wrinkles in his pants, ignoring them completely.

"Sure."

"You will not converse with Gordo, Ethan, or me before, during, or after the dance." Matt sighed.

"Listen, Liz. I may be your little brother, but I'm not a total moron. I know what you're saying, okay? Let's go in."

Lizzie bit her bottom lip nervously. "Fine." With a grin, Matt handed her his clothes, and walked through the doors, confident as ever. Resentment boiling in the pit of her stomach, Lizzie followed after him. Except, instead of heading left, she made a beeline for the stairs, glancing over her shoulder anxiously. The shoes she was wearing made echoing _clunks_ every time she walked up a step, and Lizzie cringed, expecting a teacher to emerge out of the shadows and ask her why she wasn't in the gym with all the other students.

"I'm probably missing all the good songs," Lizzie hissed through her teeth.

From the gym, Lizzie could hear the music – the song was buoyant, and Lizzie had to smile quickly and nod her head. It would be fun to dance to, she concluded. But, right now, dancing was out of the question. She had to get to her locker without getting caught.

Heart beating loudly, she tiptoed to her locker. With a little relieved sigh, she pressed her hand against the metal, and daintily spun the combination lock, shaking from head to foot. She had no idea if she was allowed to be up there or not, but right then, she felt like an escaped convict.

"A criminal. _Sure. It's my brother whole deserves juvie, not me." Lizzie stuffed the clothes into the locker, and glared at them. Suddenly, she heard footsteps echoing through the gloomy hallway. Lizzie froze, and her heart began pounding at a machine-gun pace. She bit her lip, still frozen at her locker. The footsteps stopped, and beads of sweat trickled down her forehead._

"Lizzie?" a voice asked. Lizzie gave a little paranoid yelp, and slammed her locker shut. The banging reverberated loudly off the walls, and she turned around. A familiar figure walked towards her, book in hand. Soon, Gordo was standing in front of her, a lopsided grin lighting up his features. Lizzie let out her breath slowly.

"Gordo… it's just you…" she sputtered. Gordo raised his eyebrows, looking at her face intently. In the darkness, Lizzie's red cheeks were inconspicuous.

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." 

Again, Gordo was there to help her.

"Oh, nothing," Lizzie squeaked coolly, leaning casually on her locker.

Gordo's eyes shifted to the dappled ceiling. "You know, Liz, you're _really bad at lying. Tell me what's wrong." Gordo's tone was firm, but sincere. Lizzie opened her mouth, but nothing came out. As he watched her, his eyes widened, then narrowed, and Lizzie stepped back. Gordo gritted his teeth, now seething mad._

"Ethan didn't try anything, did he?" he spat, clenching his fists subtly. Lizzie shook her head, amazed at the incredible change that came over her semi-geeky best friend. He looked like he would pulverize anyone who laid a hand on her…

Lizzie's heart skipped a beat. He was protecting her, and it felt right. Why, oh why, did this feel right?

She smiled quickly. "I-I have to go." She turned her head, desperate to avert her gaze from the heartfelt concern that reflected in his eyes. "T-to the dance." Her face burned.

"Yeah." Gordo looked embarrassed at his outburst. Lizzie rubbed her arm, gulping down words she was longing to say. The silence was only broken by an excited scream down in the gym. The two friends laughed tersely at the sound, and Gordo took a deep breath, trying to regain his confidence.

Gordo smiled, and held out his arm. "May I escort you downstairs?"

Lizzie linked her arm with his, smiling warmly. Their cheeks flushed crimson in the darkness. "Of course."

As they trekked their way to the gymnasium, Lizzie desperately struggled to overlook the fact that every second she was touching Gordo was like intercepting an electrical current. Sparks were flying. Actually, Lizzie was surprised to find that her body _wasn't_ singed. But, as uncanny as the whole experience was, Lizzie couldn't help but relax onto Gordo.

"You look really nice today, Lizzie," Gordo blurted unexpectedly. Lizzie was taken aback, but she felt good all the same.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself!" It was true – she had noticed that he was clad fancier than she had anticipated. He was – Lizzie searched for a word – handsome. Yes. Handsome. Gordo was handsome. Lizzie blinked her eyes rapidly, averting her thoughts from Gordo.

Soon, they were at the gym doors - open and inviting only when dances were at hand. Gordo craned his head to look at Lizzie. She showed no sign of letting go of his arm as she peered into the bustle of the gym. Suddenly, a tall figure appeared at the doorway. Gordo could feel himself automatically scowl in displeasure.

"Ethan," he acknowledged. Lizzie's head shot up.

"Hey Ethan!" she cried, smiling brightly. Ethan grinned, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yo, Homies!" He stared at Lizzie and Gordo's linked arms. "Hey Gor-don! Tryin' to steal my date?"

Gordo fixed a sarcastic smile. "Of course not. She's all yours." Ethan's trademark grin did not alter. Lizzie looked between the two boys, biting her bottom lip.

"C'mon Lizz-ay – we can go chill for a while. This party is startin' to get pumped!" Ethan said sounding excited. Lizzie nodded, and looked at Gordo. Her eyes swept across his face, as if she were trying to find something, anything, that expressed what he was feeling. After finding no trace of emotion, she reluctantly pulled away his arm. Bliss… the pure bliss she was feeling… it was gone. Lizzie felt limp.

Ethan persisted, growing more impatient by the second. "Let's go, Liz!" Lizzie walked over to stand next to him, and they began to walk away, leaving Gordo standing by himself in the middle of the doorway.

Suddenly, Lizzie heard her name being called. She whirled around, only to find herself face-to-face with Gordo. They were too close… she expected to back away. But, neither she, nor he, backed off.

"Liz," said Gordo, a grin spreading across his face, "Save me a dance."

Lizzie rolled her eyes and punched his arm. "Of course, Gordo. Two, even."

"Thanks," Gordo said softly. Lizzie wrapped her arms around him and embraced him tightly.

"Hey. No prob." She moved closer to him, so her lips were almost touching his ear. "You're a better dancer anyway," she whispered, giggling. She pulled apart from him, grinned, and strode over to Ethan, who was dancing eccentrically to the music - an upbeat rock and roll hit. She rolled her eyes for Gordo to see, and pulled Ethan into the crowd. Gordo smiled after her.

**********~**********

Lizzie and Ethan walked through the mob of people, trying to get through to the punch bowl. It was hard, because a slow dance was playing, and no one, save the cheerleaders, was on the floor. Everyone else was nervously fidgeting on the side, trying to catch their partner's eye.

Ethan grabbed two cups of punch, and led Lizzie into a corner of the gym that was apart from everything else. Ethan grinned at the music.

"This party is totally terrif!" He had to shout over the music. Lizzie nodded, and Ethan continued.

"I think it would be fun if we went out some time! We have, you know, something goin' on! I _feel something when I'm with you!"_

Lizzie heard this, and froze. She did the first thing that came to mind. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

Shrugging, Ethan grinned. "Later. I'm going to request a song! Be right back!" Lizzie nodded, and watched him melt into the hustling crowd. She rubbed her eyes, aware that she probably smudged all of her mascara. Itching to do something, Lizzie looked out towards the dance floor. She gritted her teeth. Matt was dancing with Miranda. To a slow song! Even though Lizzie_ had asked Miranda to, it seemed stupid to be so upset over a few pictures. Her parents would understand, wouldn't they?_

_Yeah, right McGuire, and your parents _aren't _overactive._

Lizzie hit her head with her hand. Now she had a headache.

"I hate this damn situation!" she murmured, rubbing her forehead.

Suddenly, Ethan rushed back through the crowd, knocking some people over, and grabbed Lizzie's arm. He grinned at the surprised expression on her face, and pulled her into the center of the dance floor. No one else was dancing, and Lizzie could feel herself blush. Suddenly, a voice rang out over the gym.

"Hey guys! Having fun?" Everyone whistled and cheered. "Ethan Craft is the first person to request a song! That means he wins a dinner for two at Thai Ginger…" Ethan cheered, and Lizzie raised her eyebrows somewhat. "Now, is everyone ready to partaaayyy?" A few more whistles and screams met Lizzie's ears. "HERE WE GO!"

_She asks me why… I'm just a hairy guy_

_I'm hairy noon and night; Hair that's a fright_

_I'm hairy high and low,_

_Don't ask me why; Don't know!_

_It's not for lack of bread_

_Like the Grateful Dead; darling_

Ethan began dancing and singing along, occasionally twirling Lizzie. Despite herself, Lizzie couldn't stop laughing. The song was so… Ethan.

_Gimme a head with long, beautiful hair_

_Shining, gleaming, flaxen, waxen_

_Give me down to there, hair!_

_Shoulder length, longer (hair!)_

_Here baby, there mama, Everywhere daddy daddy_

_Hair! (hair, hair, hair, hair, hair, hair)_

_Flow it, Show it;_

_Long as God can grow it, My Hair!_

Lizzie looked over the crowd, her face burning. It was funny, yes, and Ethan was great, but still, she wanted to dance with someone else. She saw Miranda across the room in a fit of sputtering giggles; Matt was slapping her back.

_Let it fly in the breeze and get caught in the trees_

_Give a home to the fleas in my hair_

_A home for fleas, a hive for bees_

_A nest for birds, there ain't no words_

_For the beauty, the splendor, the wonder of my –_

_- Hair! (hair, hair, hair, hair, hair, hair)_

_Flow it, Show it;_

_Long as God can grow it, My Hair!_

Lizzie was mortified, but Ethan was dancing away, totally oblivious to Lizzie's obvious will to stop. Miranda was now on the ground coughing, and Lizzie could feel her face burning an even brighter red. In the crowd, she heard Kate and Claire catcalling.

_I want it long, straight, curly, fuzzy_

_Snaggy, shaggy, ratty, matty_

_Oily, greasy, fleecy, shining_

_Gleaming, streaming, flaxen, waxen_

_Knotted, polka-dotted; Twisted, beaded, braided_

_Powdered, flowered, and confettied_

_Bangled, tangled, spangled and spaghettied!_

_O-oh, Say can you see; my eyes if you can,_

_Then my hair's too short!_

_Down to here, down to there,_

_Down to where, down to there;_

_It stops by itself!_

_Doo doo doo doo doot-doot doo doo doot_

Lizzie sighed, smiling fixedly at Ethan. _This _was her dream date?

_They'll be ga-ga at the go-go_

_When they see me in my toga_

_My toga made of blond, brilliantined, Biblical hair_

_My hair like Jesus wore it_

_Hallelujah I adore it_

_Hallelujah Mary loved her son_

_Why don't my Mother love me?_

Finally, the music stopped, and everybody was cheering and laughing manically. Lizzie shut her eyes, and clenched her fists. Ethan grinned at her.

"Wasn't that total chaos?" he asked. Lizzie smiled; inside though, she felt like crying. She was humiliated.

"Yeah, just great," she said testily.

***********~***********

"T-that was s-s-so funny!" Miranda blurted, clutching her side. Matt grinned also, helping her off the ground. Miranda received a few looks from the people around her as she began another fit of giggles.

"O-okay, I'm fine now!" she sighed. "But the expression on her face! Priceless!" She turned to Matt, who was raising his eyebrows. She narrowed her eyes as another song began.

"Still got the pictures, Matt?" She put her arms around his neck, and he put his hands on her waist. He nodded furtively, and snickered.

"Right here." He patted his pants pocket. Miranda sighed.

"I wish I could see them…"

"You're going to. Later. Remember how I told you that they couldn't stay away from each other?" Matt raised an eyebrow and motioned towards the other side of the gym. "Look." Miranda turned her head, and smiled.

"I can't believe Lizzie blew Ethan off!"

"Blew him off? My sister? Knowing her, she just asked him if she could hang out with her 'friends' – or, in this case, friend. Singular." Matt rolled his eyes.

"Why don't we do this, then?" asked Miranda impatiently. "I mean, if they're already together… in a romantic environment…" 

Matt shrugged carelessly. "Sure. You have the payment?"

Miranda reached over to the table beside her, and grabbed her purse. "Fifty dollars." She counted out five ten-dollar bills. "Here you go, Matt. _Now can I see them?"_

Matt nodded. "Just a sec."

He pulled the envelope out of his pocket, and opened it, grinning as he looked inside… Miranda looked over his shoulder, giggling in anticipation. 

Suddenly, his expression was that of alarm.

"Oh God. Lizzie's gonna kill me."

**********~**********

Lizzie rushed through the crowd of people, desperately looking for a recognizable face. She pushed through all of her peers, searching… Suddenly, she spotted a familiar curly head standing at the punch table.

"Gordo!" she called in greeting, coming up to meet him. He turned around and his face split into a grin. "Gordo! Hey…" she clutched her knees, catching her breath.

"Hey yourself, McGuire!" he said, smiling. Lizzie beckoned towards the dance floor, flushing pink.

"Do you want to dance?" Gordo smiled brighter, happier than he had been in days.

"Well… I don't know…" he started, grinning playfully. Lizzie grabbed his arm and dragged him a side of the dance floor.

"C'mon Gordo, don't be nervous!" Lizzie called just as jokingly. Gordo rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms.

"Does it look like I'm nervous?" Lizzie chuckled. Suddenly, a another song came on. Gordo listened to it, smiling. Lizzie turned her eyes on him.

"How about this one?" she asked. "It's perfect!" Gordo flushed, realizing the truth in her statement. He nodded, and they stepped closer to each other. Gordo blushed.

"Listen…um, Liz – we don't _have _to do this, if it makes you uncomfortable." Gordo looked down at his hands. In response, Lizzie strode closer, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Gordo put his hands on her waist eagerly.

Lizzie shivered. This was… this was too much like the time they kissed…

_I feel the earth move under my feet_

_I feel the sky tumbling down_

_I feel my heart start to trembling_

_Whenever you're around_

Awkwardly, the two friends shuffled their feet, trying to listen to the lyrics instead of paying attention to their partner.

_Oh baby when I see your face_

_Mellow as the month of May_

_Oh darling I can't stand it_

_When you look at me that way_

_I feel the earth move_

Gordo caught Lizzie's eye, and he grinned. Lizzie couldn't help but smile. This was just Gordo, she told herself… she began to relax.

_Oh darling when you're near me_

_And you tenderly call my name_

_I know that my emotions_

_Are something I just can't tame_

_I just got to have you baby_

Lizzie closed her eyes, and smiled. Comfortable at last, she laid her head down gently on Gordo's shoulder. She felt him stiffen in surprise. Then, his hold tightened protectively around her waist.

_I feel the earth move under my feet_

_I feel the sky tumbling down_

_I feel the earth move under my feet_

_I feel the sky tumbling down_

_I just lose control_

_Down to my very soul_

_I get hot_

_All over…_

_I feel the earth move under my feet_

_I feel the sky tumbling down_

_Tumbling down_

_I feel the earth move under my feet_

_I feel the sky tumbling down_

_Tumbling down…_

The song finished.

Lizzie and Gordo stood like that for what seemed to them like forever. Finally, they broke apart. The exhilaration that the two felt was amazing. Lizzie could barely breathe, and Gordo was suffering from severe hyperventilation. Lizzie asked if he was all right, and he just nodded, and tried to calm his nerves. No, of course he wasn't all right!

Lizzie, while still trying to help her best friend, looked out over the crowd. She saw Matt and Miranda together at the other end of the gym. Matt was cowering, while Miranda was yelling and jabbing his chest with a well-aimed finger. Lizzie narrowed her eyes, and saw that Matt was holding in his hand none other than… the pictures?! Betrayal and hate boiled inside of her. With clenched fists, she turned to Gordo. He had gotten up, and his eyes were inquisitive. Lizzie bit her tongue.

"My brother. MY BROTHER!" she exploded, and Gordo's confusion deepened. "Gordo, come with me."

She grabbed his hand, and dragged him across the dance floor towards her brother and her best female friend.

Suddenly, the mood wasn't so romantic anymore.

**A/N: **Good? Bad? Love it? Hate it? Tell me, please! The review button is lonely.

Don't you just love the song, "Hair"? It's awesome. I thought it would be *perfect* for Ethan. Hahahahaha… *cough* ignore me. Anyway, tell me what you think, and more good stuff in the next chapter! Promise.

**IMPORTANT: **On Wednesday, August 6, I will be gone camping. So, that means no updates. Sorry. I had no control over the situation. If it were my choice, I would sit at my computer all day and write. *laugh* Yeah right. I love you all, but I need fresh air sometimes. Lol – but I did write you an extra long chapter. See?

Cheers **

~Tic-Tac


	19. Chapter twentyone

*Chapter twenty-one – No POV*

= = = = = = = = = =

_Well, what're we gonna tell your mama?_

_What're we gonna tell your pop?_

_What're we gonna tell all our friends_

_When they say, "Ooh-la-la."_

-Excerpt from "Wake Up, Little Suzy", by the Everly Brothers.

= = = = = = = = = = 

"I can't believe you!" Miranda shouted, taking Matt by the shoulders and shaking him angrily, "I trusted you! Trusted you would get the pictures to me safely! Trusted you wouldn't mess up…" Miranda trailed off, her eyes shifting in paranoia. All Matt could do was recoil from Miranda's dagger-like glare.

"I really thought I had the right ones…"

"I DON'T CARE! The point is, I could injure you now, but I'm going to leave that to Lizzie. And Gordo." She glared. "You could have ruined their whole friendship, not to mention mine! Did you even think about the 'what-ifs'? Did you once think, 'hey, what _if _I mess up?' DID YOU?!" Miranda ended in an infuriated inhale of air. Matt cringed in guilt and fear. He had heard of girls blowing up like this… he just never thought _he would be the target. Nor did he think it would make him feel this… horrible._

"And, even if Lizzie doesn't get you, YOUR PARENTS WILL! Just imagine. Imagine that one, Mr. Screw-Up!" Miranda began yelling in Spanish, and Matt clapped his hands over his ears. Of course, after all of this time, the hullabaloo in the corner of the gymnasium had attracted much attention. Curious heads turned to look at the angered Hispanic, and ears were ####### in eavesdropping pleasure as they waited for an indication to what was happening between Miranda and the strangely short boy with the spiky hair. Soon, a group had formed around the couple, and Matt had flushed a dark shade of red, cringing as each outburst exploded from his dance partner. Shouts of encouragement and excitement rang from the rowdy junior high crowd.

Finally, Claire stepped out from the crowd. Miranda stopped in mid-sentence, and for the first time that night, realized that she was standing in the middle of a ring of chanting onlookers. She gulped and widened her eyes.

"As amusing and wonderful as your catfight is, Sanchez, most of us would like to go back to the dancing. Why don't you keep your wailing to the shower, where it belongs?" Miranda pursed her lips, but seemed to be out of breath. Hands on hips, Claire watched her with satisfaction.

"Frog in your throat? Cat got your tongue?" she chanted in a singsong voice. Her conceited smile just got wider. From the shadows, Matt stepped out and glared at Claire.

"Who do you think you are?" he asked belligerently, crossing his arms. "Why don't you go back to the beehive where you belong? You are obviously the queen there."

Claire rounded on him, her eyes blazing. "And who are _you_?" Matt could practically hear the sound of her teeth grinding together.

Matt faltered. "Uh… Richard."

Miranda stared at him.

"Yeah… Richard… I'm a cousin of -,"

Suddenly, a tall, blonde-haired figure staggered into view, and Matt stopped. Ethan tilted his head to the side as if he were thinking really hard. Finally, he grinned and snapped his fingers. Claire looked skeptical, but still, she gave him the limelight.

"Now I remember!" he cried, grinning one of his hundred-watt smiles, "I was totally gone for a while…" A few people nodded their heads knowingly. "I was looking at this little dude here," He motioned to Matt, who suddenly felt a foreshadowing of doubt. "I thought he looked familiar! Yo, Matt! How's it going, buddy?"

Matt cringed. Kate pushed through the crowd to stand beside Claire. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here. I haven't seen you around very much, Matt." Kate put a hand to her mouth mockingly. "Maybe it's because you don't even go to this school. But, it so happens your sister does."

As if on cue, Lizzie and Gordo burst through the crowd. Lizzie was blinded by anger, and didn't even notice everyone standing around her brother in wonder and bemusement. Gordo seemed to become aware of the people around him, but he didn't say anything. He was struck by awe and total mystification.

Lizzie bit her lip so hard that it bled. "I saw it from across the room, Matt. You know," she put on a fake laugh, "I thought maybe I was seeing things. Maybe I was just losing my head. But no. No. Of course, I couldn't trust you! Of all people! I thought that this was different! I thought that this dance was enough for you! What do you want from me, Matt? No. You know what? I'm not doing anything for you. Sell the pictures to hell for all I care!"

"Lizzie…" Gordo started, frowning, "What's going on?"

But Lizzie wasn't finished. "You _were _a decent brother! It's a good thing Miranda caught you with the pictures before you could show anyone else… I can't believe it! You _used _me! For what purpose, Matt? Your sick-minded, emotionless pleasure?" Miranda cringed, feeling the blow to her heart. This _was _partly her fault.

Matt gulped, feeling the tears clinging to the corners of his eyes. "Lizzie… please…"

The crowd around them was staring at the soap opera playing out before them. This was better than good. This was classic.

"I don't want to listen to you, Matt McGuire! I've had enough of you! You aren't even good enough to be called my brother, I should –,"

"Lizzie, listen to him," said a voice. Lizzie turned to the unexpected source, flailing her arms irritably.

"Miranda, why should I listen to him?"

"Because…" She eyed the expectant crowd. Even Kate and Claire were leaning forward obsessively, waiting for the next argument to occur. With an annoyed sigh, she motioned for Matt, Lizzie, and Gordo to follow her outside into the secluded hallway. They trailed her, each feeling apprehensive and confused in their own separate ways. When they reached their destination, Gordo crossed his arms and frowned stubbornly.

"I absolutely refuse to stay out here if I don't receive explanation. What does this have to do with me, anyway?"

Lizzie's smile was forced. "Gordo," she said through her teeth, "It has everything to do with you."

Eyes widening, Gordo looked around and chuckled nervously, not used to being the center of attention.

"This is just one huge scam, isn't it?" he asked reasonably, nodding his head pointedly at Lizzie, asking for reassurance. "Right? How can _I be part of this? I didn't do anything wrong, did I? And why is Matt here?" He sounded slightly hysterical. Lizzie gulped and looked away from his wild-eyed pursuit of answers._

"Gordo…" started Miranda, "I don't know how to say this… but…"

Lizzie shut her eyes tightly and clenched her fists. Miranda looked over at her best friend. "Matt took some pictures of you and Lizzie…um… kissing."

Gordo's mind went blank as a whiteboard, erased of all thoughts and emotions. How should he feel? Mortified? Angry? Reassured? Nervous? His head was whirling faster than his brain could think, and it was making him feel vaguely nauseous. How had this happened? How had he let this happen? Gordo shut his eyes painfully. This was entirely his fault. Yes. _He _hadn't stopped Lizzie from kissing him. Truth be told, he kissed her back.

Someone shook his arm. "Gordo?" Lizzie looked at him, baffled. "Gordo? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I –" Gordo managed a feeble smile. "I'm fine."

There she was. She was staring at him with that way of hers that could captivate his very soul and hold it tight within her grasp. It was the soft, tender smile that was directed towards him always, and no one else. It was entrancing. It was magical. It was eerie. And it was one of the many characteristics that made Gordo turn into a hypnotized blob of gelatin every single time she graced his path.

Lizzie continued to ask Gordo if he was feeling okay, and each time, he would just nod his head robotically. Lizzie's sympathetic smile twisted into a grimace as soon as she turned around to glare at her shamefaced brother.

"Explain," she spat, her temper precariously balanced on the edge of chaos. Matt glanced at Miranda.

"I – _we…" he began, stressing the word 'we'. He thought for a second, acting as if the time before he spilled the secret was the last of his young life. "We…" he sighed, "We set you guys up."_

Lizzie and Gordo glanced at each other and blushed. Lizzie, however, didn't believe this.

"Matt, why would _you, of all people, want to do this?" she asked, frowning and crossing her arms, "And what do you mean, we? The only slippery backstabber I see here is you." She glared._

Miranda hung her head. "Uh, Liz? You forgot me."

Gordo and Lizzie snapped their heads around. Gordo was speechless.

"What?!" Lizzie cried, her mouth agape, "My own best friend! Miranda…" She looked hurt. "That… that's horrible. I thought you cared…"

Matt stepped in for her, glimpsing her watery eyes. "Lizzie… Miranda just wanted to see you happy…" Lizzie's eyes widened, and Miranda sent Matt a gracious, dilute smile. Matt continued. "She knew you two belonged together. S-she really cared, you know? If you should hate someone, hate me."

With renewed energy, Matt straightened his shoulders. "Remember that first night when Gordo and Miranda came over to visit you? It started then. Miranda visited me as soon as you and Gordo fell asleep. She made me a deal. If I could get something, anything, that showed that you two were more than just friends, she would award me. Of course, this was great. Awesome. I mean, how many times are you able to scam your sister and get away with it? I eagerly accepted. Miranda said she'd do the rest.

Then, every time you two were alone, I would watch and listen. But, " He raised his eyebrows. Gordo and Lizzie were staring at him intently. "I got more than I bargained for. I caught you guys kissing. Imagine how surprised I must have been! I didn't care about getting you two together – that was Miranda. I was in for the money. In a matter of fact, I didn't even expect anything interesting to happen. I was just going to try."

Matt shook his head. "Then it got out of hand." He gave Lizzie a sidelong glance. "Lizzie said… something, and I realized that this was not such a small deal after all. I was getting into something major. But, I jumped at the chance… And now…"

He looked caught between feeling sorry for himself, or feeling sorry for Lizzie and Gordo.

Miranda took a deep breath. "Matt's right. I'm so sorry Liz… Gordo… I love you both so much. I just," She smiled sadly. "I was desperate…" Tears began to stream down her face.

Lizzie grabbed Miranda's shoulders. "It's okay, it's okay… Don't beat up on yourself… Remember? We're always here for one another. You just wanted to make us happy… that's nothing to be ashamed of…"

"No!" Miranda broke away from Lizzie's embrace. "You don't understand, Liz! I was forcing you together! I was obsessed! How does that make me look?" She felt humiliated and angry with herself. "I could've ruined everything!" 

Matt shuffled his feet. "Er… Liz… this may not to be the best time… but…"

Lizzie rounded on him. "What?" Her eyes were filled with resentful anger.

"You see… there's this one wee problem." Miranda let out a little whimper.

Gordo, who hadn't said anything for the whole conversation, turned his gaze on Matt. But Lizzie was quicker.

"Spit it out, Matt."

"Our mother and father have the pictures."

***********~**********

"Nooooo…" Lizzie wailed. With a strange grunt, she smacked her head against the wall. "Nooooo…"

"What are you trying to do, Liz? Give yourself a migraine?" asked a voice from the doorway. Lizzie hid her blotchy face, and turned her head away.

"Go away Gordo," she ordered with a sniffle. "You're not supposed to be in the girl's bathroom."

"I don't see anyone who can do anything about it." He leaned on the doorway, and smiled. Lizzie, however, wasn't watching him. She wiped her tears, and began to shake.

Suddenly, she burst into a wail. "My parent's will kill me, my parent's will kill me…" she chanted, rocking on the balls of her feet. Tears were streaming down her face. Gordo's expression softened, and walked over next to her. Resisting the urge to touch her, he knelt down and looked straight at her.

"Hey, cheer up. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Didn't do anything wrong? DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG?! Gordo, I kissed you!" She sniveled, "You're my best friend! I can't just _do _that whenever I feel like it!"

"Lizzie, I already said -,"

"Don't try to make me feel better, David Gordon!" She looked at her hands. "I kiss you, I dance with you, and then, Matt and Miranda say that everything was one huge conspiracy! Were you playing along too?" She began to cry again, her shoulders quivering vulnerably.

Gordo's eyes filled with concern. "Of course not, Liz."

"What?" Lizzie looked up from her arms.

"Lizzie, I wasn't pretending. Ever."

The small smile that had left her face flew back with a flourish. "Do you mean it?"

Gordo took her hands and pulled her up gently. "Would I do this if I hated you?" he asked. In one swift motion, he wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace. He held her snugly next to him, and Lizzie smiled into his shoulder. Her arms crept to his back, and she hugged him tightly and securely, as if she were afraid he would vanish into thin air.

Grinning, Gordo whispered into her ear, "Dance with me?"

*Hides behind a bed and holds up shield* Okay, I really didn't want this chapter to end here, but I have about five million other stories to work on… (well, actually, it's about five. But, hey!) And well, I *really* didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer. Sorry.

*coughs* But doesn't that make you go, "awww…" every time Gordo comforts Lizzie? I'm writing it, and I'm all giggly and stuff. It's really weird. But, that's me.

And, omg, thanks for the wonderful reviews! They are inspiring and comforting, they really are. I can't even say how much I appreciate them. I *would* write out my responses, but I'm too lazy right now. Lol. ^^ Just know that I welcome and adore everything you guys say.

Yours truly,

Tic-Tac

Oh… And don't you just love that excerpt from "Wake Up, Little Suzy"? It reminded me *so* much of Lizzie and Gordo; I was practically glowing with happiness. lol 


	20. Chapter twentytwo

Extra long chappie for you guys!! Hope you enjoy… please review when you're done!

*Chapter twenty-two*

= = = = = = = = = = 

_I wanna squeeze her but I'm way too low,_

_I would be runnin' but my feets' too slow_

_Young man's rhythm's got a hold on me too_

_I got the rockin' pneumonia and the boogie woogie flu_

- Excerpt from "Rockin' Pneumonia and the Boogie Woogie Flu", by Johnny Rivers

= = = = = = = = = =

Miranda and Matt watched in exasperation and shame as Lizzie rushed off to the bathroom, her high-heeled shoes clicking on the linoleum with each frantic step. Gordo, as they expected, glanced one more time at them, and, as calmly as possible… ran after her.

"I think she overreacted," Miranda stated bluntly.

Matt shrugged. "I'm not sure. My parents are pretty weird about that sort of thing. I wouldn't be surprised if they grounded her for life."

She turned to him quickly. "I hate you, you know."

"I hate you too," Matt said affectionately. He picked at his nails and pulled at the tie of his tux. Nonchalantly, he coughed to get Miranda's attention.

"Two bucks they make out in the bathroom," he said quickly, casually glancing around the empty hallway.

"Five bucks." Miranda grinned, and then covered her mouth with her hand. She glared daggers at Matt.

Matt laughed. "You can't get away from their love life, can you?"

"Listen Matt, you shouldn't be making bets like that! You saw how mad Lizzie was!"

"Yeah… but Miranda? Wasn't it worth it? The money, the partnership, the short-lived pleasure…"

Miranda looked stricken. "I-,"

"No regrets, right?"

"I don't -,"

"It's pretty cute…"

Miranda threw up her hands. "All right! I don't regret it, okay? And yes, it _is_ cute!"

"Aha! I knew it!" Matt snickered, and Miranda put her hands on her hips crossly.

"Knew what, Matt?"

"No questions asked; you'd accept the role of a matchmaker in a heartbeat."  

***********~**********

Gordo and Lizzie released each other quickly, and smiled bashfully. 

Lizzie averted her eyes from his face, blushing bright red. It was amazing how he made her feel… accepted, special, optimistic… loved… She glanced at him, and smiled shyly. Yes. If he weren't there for her, Lizzie wouldn't be Lizzie. She wouldn't be the happy-go-lucky, lighthearted, kind girl she had become during the past fourteen years.

Unexpectedly, hazel eyes met blue, and Lizzie stared at Gordo as if seeing him in a whole different light. Her lips parted vaguely in surprise.

_Who are you, and what have you done with Gordo?_

Gordo's heart did a three-sixty as he watched his best friend's eyes grace over him, a confused, yet jovial smile tugging at the corner of her lips. His eyes glazed over, and he began to lean forward just slightly, trying with all his might to focus on Lizzie's eyes, not her lips. She watched him move closer, and instead of backing up and slapping him (like he expected), she took a tentative step forward and closed her eyes. Suddenly, Gordo's hands found themselves framing her face eagerly. He inclined toward her, yearning to feel his lips against hers once again…

The door opened, and in the back of their minds, Gordo and Lizzie could hear footsteps echoing throughout the room. And then, out of the blue, a screech interrupted their almost-kiss.

"Ahhhhhh!" a female voice yelled. Gordo and Lizzie, completely mortified, spun around, hands flopping to their sides. A small, mousy seventh grader was standing in the doorway, her eyes large.

"What is –," Gordo stopped. "Oh."

The girl waved her arms around. "This is a GIRL'S bathroom!" she squeaked in a high, chipper voice. Gordo flushed red, and Lizzie, if possible, blushed redder.

"Eww! That is SO gross!" The girl glared at Gordo, obviously recovering from the shock of seeing him in a girl's lavatory. "PERV –!" she began to yell. But, before she could finish the word, Lizzie clapped a hand over her mouth and gave her a death glare.

"Don't. He's my friend - I wanted him to come in."

The girl struggled to free herself from Lizzie's hand, still trying to yell. Lizzie's defiant stare relaxed, and she sighed.

"Please don't yell…" she pleaded. The girl stopped, and Lizzie removed her hand.

"What was that for?" The girl immediately asked, rubbing her lips tenderly. "Ow! Jeez."

Lizzie had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes. "You nearly got my friend in trouble."

"Well!" the girl cried indignantly, "He's in the girl's bathroom!"

"Yes, I know." Lizzie gritted her teeth together.

The girl pursed her lips, and sighed edgily. "Whatever." With a flick of her raven-black hair, she strode into one of the bathroom stalls in a huff.

Thoroughly embarrassed, Gordo and Lizzie walked quickly out of the bathroom. Luckily, no other people were in sight.

Lizzie massaged the side of her head. "Well," she stated, trying to lighten up the situation, "That was uncomfortable."

Gordo chuckled quickly, and scratched his arm absentmindedly. His mind, usually so witty in response and so keen to talk, wandered aimlessly.

It was remarkable that both friends chose to ignore their near-kiss.

***********~**********

Matt and Miranda walked back into the gymnasium, and were immediately attacked by curious onlookers, wondering what the argument was about, if it had ended, if anyone had died… Matt seemed to be enjoying the attention, smiling and waving as if he were a famous celebrity walking down a red velvet carpet. However, when the crowd turned their gaze to Miranda, they were met with a death glare that paralyzed them in mid-sentence.

Finally, the duo was separated from the crowds. Miranda immediately strode to the punch table angrily without even a second glance at Matt.

"What's up with you?" he asked as soon as he caught up to her, "Why are you being so…so…"

Miranda picked up a ladle and began to transfer fruit punch into her plastic cup. She ignored him completely, and wheeled around, so her back was facing him. Matt seemed to realize that he had lost her attention completely, and sighed exasperatedly.

"Talk to me, Miranda!" he pleaded, walking around to face her. She glared at him, and clenched her teeth.

"Talk?!" She spat out the word as if it were a disgusting profanity. "Talk?! Sure. I'll talk!"

With an angry thrust of her arm, the punch in her cup flew two feet and met its destination; in Matt's face. The liquid splashed all over his face and hair, cascading down to his clean-cut tuxedo. Miranda smirked as Matt sputtered, spitting out the crimson drink in surprise. Drenched from head to foot, he wiped his sleeve across his face. The remains dripped off his face to the ground, and soon, he was surrounded in a miniature puddle of tropical pinch.

The commotion had attracted much attention, and people were turning around in their chairs to stare at Matt, who, for once in his young life, was completely and utterly humiliated.

"What -? Miranda, what was that for?" He was speechless.

Miranda stood stalk-still, her flashing russet orbs glaring at his sodden figure. Fearful chills trekked up his spine.

"THAT, Matt McGuire, was for being a total, ignorant, arrogant, careless BRAT," she told him calmly.

He opened his mouth in protest, but Miranda had already spun around, clenched her fists, and walked away.

***********~**********

Gordo and Lizzie found their way to a far corner of the gym, still subdued in an uncomfortable silence. It was overwhelming, and the tension was so thick, Lizzie swore he could have cut it with a knife.

She sighed, ignored the chairs, and slid down the wall to the floor. Gordo looked down at her quickly, and saw her watching him. Suddenly, he looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a speeding car.

"What?" she asked. He blushed and averted his eyes.

"Nothing," he lied. Lizzie inhaled some of the stuffy, gymnasium air, and wiped her hand across her moist brow.

Beckoning to him, she patted the seat next to her.

"Lizzie…" he started. He licked his lips nervously.

"Sit," she demanded. He dropped gracelessly to the floor, and Lizzie had to grin. Then, with a fleeting feeling of insecurity, she stared back at him. "Gordo, we need to talk." 

_There. That was easy enough!_

Lizzie could have, on oath, sworn Gordo twitched. "What about, McGuire?"

She sighed in exasperation. "We can't go on like this. You know that."

"Oh! Listen, I love this song!" Gordo broke in quickly, anxiously looking for an escape. He jumped up, but Lizzie grabbed onto his arm and held fast.

"Stop it!" she cried, beginning to feel desperate, "Gordo, if you're a my real friend, you'll listen to me! Please!"

Gordo stopped in his tracks, and turned to face Lizzie, feeling the blood rush to his cheeks.

She was almost in tears. "Do you realize what you're doing to me, Gordo?" she asked quietly, grasping one of his hands, "You're tearing me apart! One day, you want to be with me, another day, you turn away whenever I enter the room…"

Gordo just stood next to her, and realized that no blush came to his cheeks. No awkward quietness threatened to weaken his knees into total collapse mode. 

His best friend was suffering, and he would have to do all he could do to soothe her pain.

Lizzie was full out crying now, wringing her hands. "I knew I was wrong, Jesus Christ, I knew it. I don't deserve to even be your friend. You're too smart, and funny, and wonderful. God, Gordo, you're perfect. I mean, here I am, klutzy McGuire…" She shook her head. "I was wrong, I guess… yeah. I was wrong. How could you ever love me the way I love -,"

Gordo's lips, caressing hers, cut off Lizzie's rambling. Before they even knew what they were doing, Gordo had pressed Lizzie up against the wall, and was cradling her tear-streaked face lovingly. Lizzie smiled through the kiss, pushing up against him. Both friends deepened the passionate kiss even further, totally oblivious to the open-mouthed stares and jolly smiles of the watching crowd.

For both of them, it was heaven. Nothing mattered anymore; they were lost in their own world; the world that made up of instincts and passion; leading them onward. It was a developed rhythm of 'kiss-breathe-kiss-touch-kiss'. It was altered, yes, but the basic pattern continued for minutes at a time, binding them together not just physically, but psychologically.

Lizzie ran her hands through Gordo's hair, and felt him tremble beneath her touch. His hands groped around until they found a hold on her waist, and he held her securely. Quickly, she came up for air. Before Gordo could say anything (or run away, for that matter), she pulled him back in for another kiss. He accepted this invitation happily, but suddenly became aware of… another presence. His lips unlocked from hers, and carefully, he turned around.

Lizzie felt suddenly cold. She opened her eyes fluently; her lips still somewhat parted; and widened her eyes in surprise.

Gordo and Lizzie were gaping, wide-eyed, at the eerily silent gym. Their cheeks began to flush crimson.

Kate spun around to face Claire. "Oh-my-God," she whispered, "That is totally cute."

"They're so oblivious." Claire smiled despite herself, and sighed. "It's so romantic."

"It took long enough," Kate added in her normal manner, trying not to smile with satisfaction. "I mean, dear God."

"But still…" Claire started.

"Yes, very dreamy. True love is priceless, isn't it, my sweet?"

Larry, who was passing by the two girls, had slicked his hair back, and put an arm around Kate's shoulders. She flailed her arms in disgust, and shivered, pushing Larry's arm off of her disdainfully.

"Don't touch me ever again." She wiped her hands off on the punch table's tablecloth, "Don't you… have to go and wait for your mother ship or something?" she added as an afterthought. Larry looked thoughtful.

"Yes indeed, that would be the paramount intent." He smiled, and walked off.

"Ew…" Claire and Kate said together. Simultaneously, they ran to the bathroom.

Lizzie's eyes followed Kate and Claire's running figures all the way to the bathroom, blushing bright red.

Why did it seem as if everybody in the whole building had seen them making out in the corner?

Finally, the disbelieving stares melted into different emotions; not all easy to read. But, it did seem that most of the girls were smiling and sighing happily, and the guys were raising their eyebrows smugly, trying not to grin in amusement.

Lizzie and Gordo's hidden infatuation had been the hot topic of the school all year. It was both discussed and pondered over, usually dismissed for a month, then brought back up even if something trivial had occurred between the two best friends. Of course, it wasn't an _official subject to talk about; it was just a spontaneous reaction to anything the students at Hillridge junior high school liked to call, "out of the ordinary behavior". But, mostly it was just them talking seriously, or a small touch of their hands - nothing worth getting into a social tizzy about._

So, when half of the students at the Spring Dance saw their beloved couple making out in the corner, it was quite shocking.

And to others, it was like a perfect romance movie.

But Lizzie, oblivious to all the veiled bets and giggles, suddenly became very defensive.

Eyes flashing dangerously, she rounded on the haphazardly arranged circle of interested people.

"What?" she asked of them, "Why are you staring?"

A few seventh graders giggled, and Lizzie glared at them.

"Have you idiots even seen people kiss?" She gritted her teeth together, making a sound inside her mouth that sounded remarkably like squeaky tire breaks. Behind her, Gordo blushed furiously, lowering his eyes to the ground.

"Is anyone, _anyone going to answer my question?" Lizzie was rambling now, trying to convince herself that kissing her best friend was indeed an acceptable thing to do, and it wasn't some sort of sin._

A few people started whispering, but nobody told her what was on their minds.

Then, unexpectedly, a person stepped out from the crowd and smiled warmly.

"Hey Liz."

Lizzie's eyes filled with tears. "Miranda, h-hey." She then rubbed her shoulders nervously, glancing back at Gordo. "Listen, I can explain-."

"No need," said Miranda, walking up to her best friend and embracing her tightly, "No need."

Lizzie hugged her snugly, and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her poodle skirt. "Thank you, Miranda…"

Miranda grinned, and whispered in her ear, "About time." She then walked up to Gordo and smiled.

"Put 'em here, bud," she whispered quietly. He gave her a quick hug.

Miranda stepped back from her two best friends, and clapped her hands together. "My work is done here!" she announced, beaming from ear to ear. "Shoo!" She began pushing everybody away, and soon, the gym was once again filled with bustling and hustling students. Of course, people kept glancing Gordo and Lizzie's way, but for the most part, everything was normal.

Well, almost normal.

When everything had quieted down some, Gordo motioned for Lizzie to follow him, and she did, feeling only slightly apprehensive and nervous. He led her out into the hallway, and after checking the door for any eavesdroppers, smiled goofily.

"Thank you," was all he said. Lizzie crinkled her eyebrow, nonplussed.

"Why?" she asked. To her, _she was the one who should be thanking _him. __

Gordo sighed, smiling slightly, and threw up his arms, defeated. "Isn't it obvious?"

Lizzie was catching on, but somehow, teasing him found its way to the top of her priority list.

"I don't think anything's obvious, Gordo," Lizzie drawled, grinning playfully. She smoothed her dress automatically.

"Oh really?" replied Gordo. His goofy grin altered into a lighthearted smile. He cleared his throat, and blushed. "Listen, Lizzie, I don't really know how to say this…"

Suddenly, a memory sprang into her mind, and she stopped all train of thought, just thinking. Gordo watched her curiously.

_"Um… I don't really know what to say…" he said, looking at our laced fingers in fascination. I lowered our hands from my face, and unlocking them, then putting both of his hands on my each side of my waist. He looked at me in surprise when I wrapped my arms around his neck. I rested my blonde-strewn forehead against his curly one, moving closer to him._

_"Then do." I replied softly, barely breathing._

_Our heads tilted forward…_

She closed her eyes. 

_Our first unintentional kiss, she thought._

Well, aren't all kisses unintentional in a way? You don't plan them weeks ahead of schedule… You don't ask your partner if tomorrow you can kiss them at five o'clock. It just happens at the right time - the right moment in time. Almost everything that happens is an impulsive action; two people caught up in the romantic environment, and tempted to do something to demonstrate their love.

It just happens, a kiss does.

Lizzie opened her eyes.

"Gordo," she started, her eyes burning into his, "I understand. There's no need to explain."

And with that, she lightly kissed him.

"C'mon," she said softly to the dazed boy in front of her, "I promised you _two_ dances."

Gordo just smiled brightly, his cheeks flushed from the heat of her breath.

***********~**********

Miranda watched in satisfaction as Gordo and Lizzie walked out of the doors to the hallway. They deserved some time together.

She sighed, and looked around, casting and reeling in colorful images of the gymnasium.

All was right.

All was right, but why wasn't she happy?

In the very corner of her mind, she knew. But knowing this didn't make her feel any better. Truth be told, it made her feel sick and confused.

Her eyes swept over the DJ, and she smiled. That's what she needed - a song to calm her nerves.

***********~**********

Lizzie and Gordo walked back into the gymnasium, ignoring the looks of the crowd around them, and stood by the side of the dance floor for the next song.

Soon, the song playing ended, and in seconds, a new song started.

_Just an old-fashioned love song_

_Playing on the radio_

_And wrapped around the music,_

_Is the sound of someone promising they'll never go_

Smiling, Lizzie and Gordo took the dance floor. Their arms immediately wrapped around each other, and they sighed in contentment. Lizzie rested her head on his shoulder.

_You'll swear you've heard it before_

_As it slowly rambles on and on,_

_No need in bringing 'em back_

_Cause they've never really gone_

Miranda sang the song softly under her breath, smiling to herself. Her foot was tapping impatiently, waiting for the song to play, but not wanting it to end.

Suddenly, and hand was placed on her shoulder, and she turned around.

"Matt?" she asked in distraught anger.

_Just an old-fashioned love song_

_Coming down in three part harmony_

Matt shuffled his feet. "Miranda, I'm really sorry. Please, can we at least be friends?" he asked almost desperately. Miranda took one look at his apologetic face, and nodded.

"You can start by dancing with me," she said with a small smile, "I mean, look at _that_." She pointed to Lizzie and Gordo across the room, "How can I hate you for helping that coming into place?"

They both smiled.

_Just an old-fashioned love song_

_One I'm sure they wrote for you and me_

_To weave our dreams upon and_

_Listen to each evening when the lights are low_

_To underscore our love affair_

_With tenderness and feeling_

_That we've come to know_

Gordo and Lizzie danced on, faces smiling, their breath being broken every once in a while by the comfortable laughter of their partner.

_You'll swear you've heard it before_

_As it slowly rambles on and on_

_No need in bringing 'em back_

_Cause they've never really gone_

Matt and Miranda grinned at each other as they watched Gordo and Lizzie dance. Matt looked away, blushing.

_Just an old-fashioned love song_

_Coming down in three part harmony_

_Just an old-fashioned love song_

_One I'm sure they wrote for you and me_

Miranda smiled. "Thanks Matt… For the dance, I mean."

"You're welcome," he replied.

Her smile widened. "You know, you're more mature than I thought."

She kissed his cheek. "Until then, Matt."

He grinned, blushing. "Until then, partner."

They shook hands, beaming widely.

The song ended, and Lizzie pulled Gordo off of the dance floor.

"How'd you learn to dance like that?" she asked, almost buckling over in uncontrollable laughter. She wiped tears from her eyes.

Gordo just grinned. "It's like an adrenaline rush," he told her, "It comes and goes. But, I'm usually motivated when I'm with a beautiful girl."

"Aw… Gordo, you're so sweet," Lizzie cooed, kissing him quickly. She closed her eyes, savoring the feeling of true bliss.

"I'll never get enough of that," she announced to him.

"Of what?" Gordo asked. Lizzie ###### an eyebrow.

"If I didn't know you better, I'd say you were flirting with me, Mr. Gordon," Lizzie said, grinning. Gordo just smiled.

"I guess you don't know me then," he replied, making Lizzie blush.

She turned away, and began walking to the door, smiling shyly. Gordo followed after her, and she turned around to kiss him, but her eyes fell for a split-second on the clock, and she stopped short. Gordo followed her gaze.

"What is it, Liz?" he asked, standing beside her.

Suddenly a voice came out over the intercom. "STUDENTS, THE DANCE IS NOW OVER. PLEASE COLLECT YOUR BELONGINGS AND RETURN HOME. HAVE A GREAT WEEKEND, AND WE'LL SEE YOU MONDAY!"

"Oh," Gordo softly said.

**A/N: **Yay! I actually finished this chapter! I'm sorry it has taken so long… I just started school, and I've been really busy mentoring the seventh graders (haha, SEVIES!) *grins* No offense to any sevies out there, but I just feel so free, being an eighth grader. Who else is in eighth grade here on fanfiction.net? Hello!

Parent reactions next chapter. I swear. There is NO possible way I can stretch it out any longer. *looks around furtively* Not like I'm _trying _to do that… lol… *laughs* nah, why would I do *that*?

Have a great day, and review! Be happy – it's the weekend!

Love,

~Tic-Tac


End file.
